A tale of Robin and Marian
by clarkeblake8
Summary: La fanfiction n'est pas du tout officielle et mise en forme, vous pouvez lire si ça vous écorche pas trop les yeux mais sinon c'est juste un lien que je transmettrai à quelqu'un, rien de plus. Le rp de base a été imaginé avec Bob Morley portrayant Robin des Bois et Lily Collins pour lady Marianne. Je n'ai de "droits" que sur les parties écrites par Robin.
1. Chapter 1

Robin et petit Jean revinrent tous les deux de leur pillage. Cette fois, ils n'avaient presque rien eu d'intéressant. Tu ne vas pas avoir le choix, dit Petit Jean. Il faut vraiment que tu gagnes ce concours de tir et remporte la flèche d'or.

Robin se rembrunit un peu. Il detestait Nottingham... Il detestait le château... Et il détestait les nobles. Mais pour l'amour de l'arc, et pour les familles qui mourraient de faim, petit jean avait raison, il n'avait pas le choix. Ils rentrèrent au camp, et firent leurs bagages.

*Marianne était dans sa chambre située dans la plus haute tour du château. Elle était face à ma fenêtre et comtemplait les extérieurs, où les serviteurs de son père, le roi Richard Coeur de Lion, finissaient les derniers préparatifs pour le concours de tir à l'arc. Elle touchait son collier, qu'elle portait à son cou, offert par son père, parti en croisade. "J'aurai aimé que tu sois là, père." Pensa t'elle. Il l'avait laissé sous la garde de son oncle, un homme effroyable. Tout le contraire de son paternel. Il l'avait promis au shérif de Nottigham, le mariage devait se dérouler dans quelques semaines. Elle prévoyait alors de s'échapper, profitant de la cohue et de la foule, elle espérait pouvoir passer entre les mailles du filet. Beaucoup de monde était prévu, il ne ferait pas attention à elle, c'était l'occasion rêvée. Sa servante rentra dans la chambre. "Il faut vous préparer, très chère." Alors elle sortit des ses pensées, et la suivit.*

Robin et Petit Jean se mirent en selle. Leirs compagnons et amis vinrent leur faire leurs adieux, Nottingham était à plusieurs jour de cheval, ils ne reviendraient pas avant une semaine. Robin se re'frognit un peu à l'idée de partir si loin de son chez lui, tout ça pour de l'argent. Il se détestait pour cela. Mais Petit Jean lut dans ses pensées. Robin, dit-il, tu ne fais pas ça pour toi mais pour eux. Et puis... Ne rêve-tu pas de leurs botter les fesses, à tous ces nobliaux en col blanc, et leur montrer de quoi tu es capable ? Personne ne tire comme toi, pas même leurs meilleurs maîtres archers !

*La jeune femme resta cloîtrée pendant plusieurs jours dans sa chambre, évitant au maximum son infâme oncle. Attendant patiemment, le jour du concours. Celui ci arriva finalement, Marianne fut préparer, aux petits soins des servantes. Elle avait prévu de partir vers la fin, car elle devait être présente au côté de son oncle pour l'ouverture du concours. Quand elle fut prête, Dame Gertrude la comtempla quelques secondes avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Avait elle pressenti quelque chose ? Elle regarda une dernière fois à la fenêtre, respirant un grand coup Pour se donner du courage. Les participants arrivaient au fur et à mesure. Des nobles.. et des moins nobles.. Elle sortit de la pièce et se dirigea vers les portes du château, elle attendit son oncle et sortit a ses côtés, le visage fermé, sans dire un mot. Tous les regards se tournaient alors vers eux.*

Robin et Petit Jean arrivèrent ensemble. Robin leva les yeux vers le paysage grandiose. Un château, un temps resplendissant, un parc plein de monde, de belles femmes. Mais rien de tout ça ne lui disait, il se sentait très étranger ici, et savait que mettre quelques flèches en plein dans le mille n'y changerait rien. Robin n'avait pas la trac, il était sûre de son coup, mais avait peur de se faire attraper. En effet, il était de coutume que le concours ne soit ouvert qu'aux jeunes hommes d'origine noble, et Robin n'en était pas un. Petit Jean lui avait donc dérobé une magnifique tunique verte comme les bois, dans laquelle il devait paraître, avec de fausses lettres de noblesses. Robin déserra un peu son col, et essaya de se gratter le dos en jurant. Il détestait avoir à s'enguignoler de telle sorte pour pouvoir participer à ce concours. Il avait vraiment l'impression d'être ridicule. Il descendit de son cheval, et marcha avec une démarche raide et très peu naturelle, ce qui fit rire certains passants autour.

Il va falloir retravailler ta démarche Robin, dit Petit Jean en soupirant.

Le jeune homme se retint de ne pas s' emporter, il savait que Petit Jean se moquait de lui.

Tu sais ce que c'est que de marcher avec des collants ? Demanda-t-il. C'est très déplaisant. J'ai l'impression que je vais découturer mon pantalon à chaque pas que je fais. Mais bien sûre, ça doit te connaître, puisque tu es si gros... Dit-il avec ironie

*La belle Marianne continuait de suivre son oncle, toujours sans un bruit. Elle semblait vide de toute émotion. Elle détourna les yeux, pour regarder la foule. Elle remarqua plusieurs participants, et son regard se posa sur un homme, habillé de vert, il a avait une démarche ridicule dans cet accoutrement. Quelle idée ! Pensa t'elle. Elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un léger rire. Elle se reprit immédiatement. Son oncle, se posta en hauteur, elle a ses côtés. Il prit la parole et invita tout le monde a se rapprocher pour écouter. Il énonce le déroulement et les règles du tournois. La jeune fille, Elle, regardait dans le vide, presque absente.*

Robin entends le Prince Jean parler, et se dépêche pour se rapprocher et ne rien rater. Distraitement, il redérange ses cheveux qu'il avait du plaquer pour faire bonne impression. Très vite il décrocha de la voix monotone du prince, il l'entendit dire que le gagnant se verrait remettre la flèche d'or de la main de sa pupille, Marianne, et son regard divagua pour voir qui elle pouvait bien être. Ses yeux noirs se posèrent sur une jeune fille en retrait, qui se tenait à côté de son oncle. La regarder lui procura une impression très étrange qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti avant. Il avait déjà vu des belles filles, mais celle-ci était différente. Robin détestait les filles. Il savait dire quand l'une d'elle était jolie, mais c'était tout. Avec celle-ci, il eut l'impression de lire à travers elle, de la connaître mieux que tout le monde ici. Qu'elle avait l'air triste, pensa-t-il en soupirant.

*Son oncle finit par lui donner la parole, alors Marianne, s'éclaircit la gorge pour tenter de se donner un peu de contenance. Elle affiche un grand sourire, essayant de le rendre le plus vrai possible. Elle devait énoncer les règles et annoncer le début des festivités. Elle récita son texte comme une leçon qu'elle avait appris par coeur. Elle baladait son regard dans la foule, quand celui croisa celui de l'homme habillé en vert, elle fut distraite et marqua un temps d'hésitation, avant de détourner les yeux en secouant la tête. Quand elle eut enfin finit, elle put reprendre sa respiration correctement, elle déclara alors le concours ouvert et invita tous les participants à se mettre en place.*

Robin la regarda attentivement. Il ne savais pas pourquoi, mais maintenant qu'il avait posé les yeux sur elle, il n'arrivait pas à regarder autre part. Elle énonça les règles et il la vit poser les yeux sur lui, ce qui lui fit une drôle d'impression. Toute sa personne exprimait la joie, la gaieté, l'enthousiasme. Mais au fond de ses yeux, il la vit apeurée, presque prisonnière. Il du rompre le contact visuel lorsque petit Jean lui tapota l'épaule. Il l'invita à regarder à sa gauche un homme blond et charmant, l'air assuré.

\- C'est le shériff de Nottingham. Dit-il. Ton adversaire le plus redoutable. Il a remporté toutes les compétitions jusqu'à présent, et il ne ratera pas celle-ci puisqu'il recevra la flèche des mains de sa fiancée. Robin regarda le shériff. Il le connaissait assez de nom et de réputation pour le détester. Cet homme était cupide, sans coeur, c'était lui qui réclamait des taxes astronomiques aux gens de son village. Robin bouillonna à l'idée qu'il empoche la flèche d'or.

*Marianne s'installa de nouveau sur le côté, près du shériff. Elle ne lui avait adressé aucun regard depuis le début. Il se pencha vers elle, et lui murmura quelque chose. Immédiatement après elle serra les poings, se contrôlant pour ne pas exploser et lui en mettre une, une bonne fois pour toute. Son oncle reprit la parole quelques instants avant de venir vers elle. Ils devaient aller s'installer à un endroit prévu pour eux, où ils assisteraient au tournois. Il lui attrapa le poignet. De la foule, on penserait qu'il lui avait simplement prit le poignet. De sa place à Elle, il venait d'écraser chacun des os de son poignet. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas grimacer et le suivit de force. Ils arrivèrent à leurs places et s'y installèrent. La jolie brune caressait son poignet, rougit, tout en regardant les participants se mettre en place. Inconsciemment, Elle cherchait l'homme sur lequel son regard s'était arrêté juste avant. Elle se demandait également, a quel moment elle pourrait s'échapper. Le Prince Jean et le Shériff de Nottingham semblaient se douter de quelque chose car ils ne cessaient de la surveiller et veillaient a ce qu'elle reste près d'eux.*

Robin vit de lui le shériff murmurer à son oreille. C'etait donc sa fiancée... Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il se prit à encore plus détester le shériff. Il essaya de penser à autre chose et presenta ses lettres de noblesses au moine, qui les lut attentivement. Robin de Loxley? C'est bien cela ?

Oui, répondit-il avec assurance.

Vous pouvez aller vous mettre en place. Robin alla se mettre sur la ligne, entre le shériff et un jeune adolescent tremblant de peur

*Le prince Jean se leva devant la foule. Il donna l'ordre aux participants de préparer leur première flèche. Marianne avait finalement retrouvé le jeune homme qu'elle avait vu un peu plus tôt. Elle ne cessait de le regarder ne sachant pas pourquoi. Il l'intriguait. Les concurrents mirent en place leur fleche et s'apprêtaient à tirer. La jeune femme se leva, pour mieux assister à la scène. Elle espérait tellement que le shériff échoue mais elle avait peu d'espoir. Surtout qu'il était très doué pour tricher. Elle se mordait l'intérieur de la joue, stressé.*

*Archers ! Dit l'arbitre. A vos cibles.

Robin se met en place. Il observe ses plus jeunes sont effarés, ils arrivent à peine à porter leur arc. Les soldats affichent une mine concentrée mais exercent des gestes mécaniques. Il n'y a que le shériff à ses côtés qui s'applique réellement.

A peine le coup de sifflet résonne-t-il que Robin a déjà décoché sa première flèche. C'est sa manière à lui de tirer, très rapidement. Sa flèche est la première à atteindre sa cible. De loin il lui semble qu'elle a bien atteint le petit cercle rouge. Et en effet les résultats son annoncés, il remporte la première manche avec 400 points. Le shériff à ses côtés fulmine, il vient d'en remporter seulement 350. Le coup de sifflet pour la deuxième résonne, mais au moment de tirer Robin se sent chanceller. Le shériff à ses côtés vient de lui donner un coup de coude que seul a vu, et senti. Il regarde sa flèche au loin, le score affiche 350. Et 400 pour le shériff. Les participants se retirent, sauf les deux finalistes, Robin et le Shériff, qui ont exactement le même score. Il a 5 minutes avant la dernière manche, et Robin prends soin de s'installer à bonne distance de son adversaire cette fois. Pour la dernière manche, ils devront viser sur la même cible. Robin est furieux contre le shériff d'avoir triché.*

*Marianne ne cesse de passer son regard de l'un à l'autre. De l'inconnu au shériff. Elle était en train de serrer les poings, laissant la trace de ses ongles sur ses paumes de main. Elle applaudit quand l'homme habillé de vert marque 400 points. Pour la deuxième manche, c'est le Shériff qui marque a son tour les 400 points. Mais elle remarque le coup de coude en traître qu'il vient de mettre à son adversaire. Elle s'apprêtait à prendre la parole, quand son oncle se tourna vers en secouant la tête. Lui aussi, avait remarqué ce que le shériff venait de faire, mais il ne dit rien. Il regarda Marianne avec un regard tellement noir qu'elle n'osa plus rien dire. Arriva enfin la dernière manche. La tension était à son comble et tout le monde retenait son souffle. L'inconnu allait il enfin battre le champion de ce tournois ? Ce serait bien la première fois, et c'est d'ailleurs la première fois qu'il a une aussi grande concurrence. Elle espérait que le shériff ne tricherait pas cette fois ci. L'arbitre ordonna de se remettre en place pour la finale.*

*À cet instant, son oncle marmonna

\- Tout se déroule comme prévu ! Il intercepte le regard de Marianne et voyant son incompréhension, il s'explique.

\- Voila des semaines qu'on essaye d'avoir ce petit. Sa tête est mise à prix. Nous savions qu'il ne resisterais pas à l'envie de venir à ce tournoi. S'il l'emporte, ce n'est pas une flèche d'or qu'il aura, mais bien 10 ans de prison. Il croisa les doigts et donna le signal pour la dernière manche. Cette fois, Robin ne tira pas tout de suite, il laissa le shériff lancer sa première flèche, qui atteignit la cible en son centre. Tout le monde fit un tonerre d'applaudissement, mais Robin fit un sourire en coin. Il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Il envoya sa flèche avec tellement de rapidité et de précision qu'elle fendit celle de son adversaire et attignit le point central à son tour.*

*Quand Elle entendit les paroles de son oncle, elle ouvrit la bouche en signe d'incompréhension. "Quoi?" S'exclame t'elle. C'était la première elle haussait le ton devant le Prince Jean. Elle se recula pour ne pas être entendu. "Qu'à t'il fait pour mériter cela ? Si mon père était là, il ne laisserait pas faire cela ! Êtes vous a ce point frustré que votre champion puisse perdre face à cet inconnu ? Le visage de son oncle devint rouge de colère, elle recula, apeurée. Si la première flèche n'avait pas été tirée, qui sait jusqu'à ou il serait allé. Le shériff tira dans le mille, et tout le monde applaudit, le prince avec. Quand le jeune brun tira sa fleche, tout le public retint son souffle. La flèche fila a toute vitesse, et vint fendre en deux, l'autre qui s'y trouvait déjà, avant de venir toucher le milieu de la cible. Personne ne dit plus un mot. Attendant la délibération pour désigner le vainqueur du tournois.*

*C'est moi le roi ici, pas ton père ! Dit le prince jean en haussant le ton, couvert par les applaudissements. "De toutes les façons, la loi du roi Richard est la même pour les voleurs, il sera pendu. Cela fait des semaines qu'il nous file entre les doigts et nous dérobe nos trésore, pour en faire je ne sais quoi... De toutes les manières, je ne vous ai pas demandé votre avis." Il reporta son regard sur le tournoi, et vit la situation, qui l'embêtait terriblement. Il ne pouvait se permettre d'humilier ainsi son futur neveu face à... Un voleur. C'est pourquoi, il annonça avec un malin plaisir qu'il prononçait le shériff de Nottingham vainqueur du tournoi.

Un tonerre d'applaudissement retentit, et Robin contint son humiliation, il saurait leur faire payer la prochaine fois. Mais au moment où il allait protester, il se sentit tiré en arrière par Petit Jean. "Il faut partir d'ici au plus vite, dit ce dernier. Ils veulent ta peau Robin !"

*Elle ne put répliquer face à ce que lui disait son oncle. Marianne se sentait terriblement mal et apprehendait le retour au château, le prince lui ferait payer son agissement en public. Quand le shérif fut déclarer vainqueur, il était hors de question pour elle de délivrer la flèche d'or à cette pourriture. Les applaudissements faisaient et la brune profita alors de cette énorme cohue, pour s'éclipser. C'était le moment où jamais. Elle recula très discrètement, avant de passer derrière les rideaux. Ou elle tomba nez a nez avec Dame Gertrude. "Euh.. je.." bafouilla t'elle. "Je sais ma douce... partez, c'est le moment." Répondit la femme. "Venez avec moi !" S'exclama Marianne. "Je les retiendrais... allez vous en." Marianne laissa échapper une larme le long de sa joue avant de prendre dans ses bras sa servante, qui était sa seule famille. Puis elle partit à toute vitesse, elle récupèra un sac en toile avec quelques bricoles quelle avait caché auparavant. Puis elle courut. Aussi vite que ses jambes le pouvait. Elle gagna la forêt.*

*A la lisière de la forêt, cependant, elle rentre dans quelqu'un, et ce quelqu'un étant Robin.

"Hé ! La" s'exclame-t-il lorsqu'elle lui rentre dedans. "Regardez où vous allez !" Puis il baissa les yeux sur la personne en personne, et recula d'un pas en voyant que c'était Lady Marianne. Il pouvait s'attirer de graves ennuis si quelqu'un l'appercevait avec une dame dans un lieu aussi isolé.

*Marianne était tellement pressé qu'elle bouscula quelqu'un. Elle te regarda paniquée. "Excusez moi ! Je suis désolée ! Je dois partir, pardon !" La jeune était confuse, elle ne prit même pas le temps de se rendre de qui il était avant de repartir, s'enfoncant de plus en plus dans les sous bois. Elle trébucha et se rattrapa de justesse à un arbre. "Fichue robe !" Jura t'elle. Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt et regarda tout autour d'elle, ne sachant plus où aller. Son chignon s'était détaché et ses cheveux en bataille tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Elle souffla un peu.*

Robin fronçant les sourcils en la voyant s'enfoncer dans la forêt.

" Si vous cherchez des toilettes pour vous repoudrer, c'est dans l'autre direction, lança-t-il, intrigué par cette drôle de lady *

*En entendant la voix, elle se retourna et remarqua l'homme qu'elle venait de percuter, qui était d'ailleurs l'homme du tournois. Elle fronça les sourcils a sa phrase.* Je n'ai pas besoin de me repoudrer, merci ! *lança t'elle a son tour froidement*

*Vous avez perdu votre dame de compagnie alors ? Comprenez moi, j'essaye de comprendre ce que peut faire une dame comme vous aussi loin de chez elle. Il avait dit ça en se rapprochant à petits pas. Il se trouvait plus près d'elle désormais, et observa son visage. Elle était encore plus belle de près, et même les cheveux défaits et pleins d'herbes. *

"Je.. je n'ai rien perdu du tout !" S'exclama t'elle de nouveau. "Je me suis.." Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, hésitante. Elle ne lui faisait pas suffisamment confiance pour lui révéler ses projets. Elle réfléchis en repensant à ce qu'il s'était passé au tournois. Le prince Jean semblait le hair autant qu'elle, haissait son oncle. Il ne pouvait pas être de son côté. Elle reprit d'une voix faible, presque inaudible. "Je me suis enfuie." Le garçon se rapprocha et elle fit un pas en arrière, restant méfiante. C'était loin d'être une aventurière ou une guerrière, Elle n'était pas très rassurée d'être seule avec un inconnu au beau milieu de la forêt.

*Robin fut surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette confidence. Il pensait que les dames étaient bien dans leurs châteaux, et qu'elles avaient une sainte horreur d'en sortir.

\- Très bien. Dit-t-il en voyant sa méfiance, il se recula en levant les mains.

Où comptez-vous aller ? Enfin... Vous savez quoi ? Peu importe ! Je vais vous laisser. Mon ami m'attends de toutes les façons, nous devons retourner dans la forêt de Sherwood au plus vite. Je vous souhaite bonne chance, et surtout avec les loups. Dit-il gentiment, s'empêchant de ricaner devant la bêtise de la jeune femme. Il lui tourna le dos et s'en alla, rejoignant petit Jean pour se mettre en selle.

Elle avança d'un pas Quand le jeune homme recula. "La forêt de Sherwood?" Demanda t'elle. "Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait un château la bas.." finit Marianne. Elle pensait toujours qu'il était de rang noble, sachant qu'il avait participé au concours. Et seul la noblesse y était autorisée. Quand il lui annonça qu'il la laissait, Marianne fut rapidement prise d'inquiétude. Alors quand il rajouta qu'il y avait des loups, La jeune femme paniqua. "Des.. loups ? Ne me.." Elle était prête à lui dire de rester. Mais la façon dont il venait de lui parler ne lui avait guère plut, et sa fierté refit surface. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle avait du sang royal qu'elle ne pouvait survivre dans la forêt.. quoique... Elle ne savait même pas où aller. "Attendez...!" S'exclama la brune.

*Robin s'arrêta, sans se retourner. '' Qu'il y a-t-il ?" demanda-t-il, en feignant la surprise, alors qu'il s'y attendait. Puis il se retourna, les mains sur les hanches. '' Vous avez l'air de très bien savoir ce que vous voulez. Vous êtes sûre que vous avez besoin de moi ?" Il ne put retenir le sourire narquois qui nacquit sur ses lèvres. Il adorait se faire supplier.

De loin, Petit Jean l'appela, ils étaient déjà en retard.*

Elle fronça les sourcils, en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine. Elle ne pouvait déjà plus le supporter, son arrogance et ses manières de monsieur je sais tout l'agaçait. "Très bien. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous. Merci, au revoir." Lança t'elle sèchement. Marianne ramassa son sac en toile, et attrapa sa longue robe pour éviter qu'elle ne s'accroche. Elle se retourna et partit en direction opposé du garçon. Elle se marmonna à elle même en jurant. Les hommes étaient tous les même, ils pensaient être indispensables aux femmes. Marianne savait qu'elle pourrait y arriver. Elle était douée de ses mains et maligne.*

Robin la regarda partir, un peu déçu, puis il retourna vers son ami.

'' Alors demanda Petit Jean. Pas de demoiselles en détresse ? ''

'' Pas celle-ci, répondit Robin. Elle peut bien crever dans les bois, ce n'est pas moi qui irait la chercher. Et ils se remirent en selles, s'arrêtant de l'autre côté de la forêt pour passer la nuit.

Marianne continua un bout de chemin, dans la même direction. Elle se demanda si son oncle avait remarqué son absence... Et elle eut finalement la réponse plus vite que prévu. Plusieurs gardes à cheval passaient à quelques mètres d'elle et semblaient chercher quelque chose. Ou quelqu'un. Disons une jeune fille égarée, brune et de taille moyenne. Marianne se cacha rapidement derrière un arbre et attendit qu'ils partent. Quand ce fut le cas, elle se mit à courir aussi vite que possible dans l'autre direction avant de se stopper net devant un autre groupe de gardes. Elle devia sur la gauche mais ils venaient de la réperer. "Attrapez la !" Ordonna l'un d'eux. Elle s'enfonça dans la forêt, passant par des chemins qui n'étaient pas praticables a cheval. Elle regarda en arrière, elle les entendait crier, ils étaient juste à côté. Dans sa course, elle trébucha sur une pierre et tomba au sol. Elle lâcha un cri de surprise. L'un des gardes arriva à pied. "Non, non, laissez moi !" Hurla la femme. "Les ordres sont les ordres, Dame Marianne." Il lui attrapa le poignet pour la forcer à le suivre. "Lâchez moi ! Je préfèrerai mourir que de retourner la bas !" Marianne se débattait tant qu'elle le put, en vain.

De l'autre côté de la forêt, Robin et Petit Jean faisaient tranquiller tourner à la broche deux beaux lapins. Petit Jean sifflait des airs populaires, pendant que Robin regardait les étoiles, allongé dans l'herbe. Soudain Il lui sembla que petit Jean fit quelques fausses notes, ce qui n'était pas son habitude.

Il se redressa, fronçant les sourcils et tendant l'oreille. Ce n'était pas Petit Jean, mais des cris, très aigus, au fond de la forêt. Robin n'hésita pas un instant et enfourcha son cheval, le talonnant pour qu'il s'enfonce dans les bois sombres en cette tombée du jour. Il se laissait guider par les cris. Bien sûre ! Pensa-t-il. Ils se demandait la minute d'avant quelle femme pouvait assez sotte pour s'aventurer dans les bois à une heure pareille, mais il n'eut pas à chercher bien loin dans sa mémoire. L'image de la jeune fille lui revint un instant en mémoire, même si pour une raison qu'il ignorait, elle ne l'avait pas vraiment quitté de toute la journée.

Lorsqu'il arriva à proximité des cris, il descendit de cheval et continua à pieds, se cachant dans un fourré. Il banda son arc. 5 hommes, une femme. Il avait l'avantage de ne pas être vu. Il en tua deux de ses flèches, sans que les trois autres ne s'en apperçoivent. Il essayait de tirer sur les trois dernier, mais la fille était dans son champs de vision, il ne pouvait se permettre de la viser. '' Allez... Grommela-t-il. Pousse-toi un peu. Pousse toi ''

Marianne continua de se débattre. Elle continuerait jour et nuit, elle continuerait même si cela lui en coûtait la vie. Jamais elle ne retournerait dans cette prison. Elle criait et frappait quiconque se trouvait devant elle. Soudain, un homme tomba a terre, Puis deux. Elle remarqua des flèches dans leur poitrine. Les autres gardes eurent un moment d'inattention, ils chercherent autour d'eux pour trouver d'où cela venait. La jolie brune profita de ce moment, elle cracha sur le visage du garde qui la tenait, et tendit qu'il s'essuyait le visage, elle ferma son poing et l'envoya tout droit dans sa figure. Elle grimaca de douleur, mais n'eut pas le temps de s'accabler. Le gros lourdeau venait de la lâcher alors Marianne se remit à courir, le plus vite possible. Les gardes mirent quelque seconde a comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer avant de se mettre à sa poursuite. Elle espèra que l'homme aux flèches les visent avant qu'ils ne la rattrapent car elle ne tiendrait plus longtemps a cette allure.

Robin profita de l'escapade de la jeune fille, il décocha deux flèches. Mais le dernier disparut, et Robin dans son buisson ne pouvait plus le viser. Il entendait la jeune fille crier, et se laissa guider par sa voix, grimpant d'arbre en arbre, agile et silencieux. Finallement le dernier garde plaqua Marianne à terre, il avait toutes les prises sur elle, et Robin se laissa tomber de la branche sur laquelle il était perché, enfonçant une flèche dans le dos de l'homme, qui s'écroula sur Marianne. Robin épousseta ses habits, il avait réenfilé ses simples vêtements, et s'assura du coin de l'oeil que la fille n'avait rien. Puis il alla ramasser ses flèches éparpillées un peu partout dans la forêt.

Elle entendu le son de deux flèches filer dans le vent, Puis les cris de deux hommes tombant a terre. Plus qu'un, pensa t'elle. D'ailleurs, ce dernier l'avait rattrapé, il plaqua au sol et Marianne ne put rien faire pour empêcher cela. Elle était à bout de force, puis, quand elle fut prête à se rendre, le garde tomba raide mort, sur elle. Elle ne put pas voir ce qu'il se passait. Elle se dégagea difficilement et remarqua de nouveau une flèche. Elle s'éloigna du corps sans vie, et s'ecroula au sol, a bout de force. Elle frotta ses yeux et vit l'homme qui venait de la sauver. Le même que celui du tournois. Le même que celui qui l'avait laissé au beau milieu de la foret. Il l'avait sauvé. Elle n'en oublia pas moins ses dires de tout à l'heure, mais ce n'était pas le moment de faire une scène. Elle resta assise par terre, reprenant peu a peu une respiration normale. Elle était dans un état pitoyable, bien loin de la jolie princesse.

Robin ramassa silencieusement ses flèches. Il mourrait d'envie de lancer un '' Je vous l'avais bien dit. '' mais il se retint. Après tout, elle venait de se faire brutalisée, ce n'était pas très juste de le lui lancer à la figure alors qu'elle était encore bouleversée. Il s'approcha prudemment, et s'accroupit devant elle, les bras croisés sur ses genoux, sans rien dire, attendant qu'elle se remette de ses émotions

Marianne restait assise sur le sol, la tête enfoui dans ses bras, recroquevillée sur elle même. Elle se disait qu'elle devrait peut être finalement retourner au château, qu'une femme n'était pas capable de survivre seule. Elle entendit les pas du jeune homme se rapprocher et sentit sa présence prêt d'elle. Il s'accroupit devant elle. La jeune fille releva alors doucement la tête, les yeux rougis, et une vilaine plaie sur la joue. Elle le regarda pendant quelques instants, sans rien dire. Elle remarqua ses vêtements, ceux qu'il portait maintenant ne ressemblait en rien à un habit de noble. Elle se demanda qui il était, d'où venait t'il. Ce qui était certain, c'est qu'il avait menti. Elle fit par articuler un faible "Merci." Il fallait bien le reconnaître, il venait de lui sauver la vie, si il n'avait pas été là... Elle frisonna a l'idée de penser à ce que son oncle aurait pu lui faire subir. Son corps tout entier tremblait, ses nerfs lachaient et l'adrénaline retombait. Elle commençait à avoir froid, elle frottait ses bras pour tenter de se rechauffer. À présent, Elle ne savait pas ce que me garçon allait faire. Allait il la laisser ici, après tout, elle lui avait clairement dit qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de lui. Et si il lui redemandait elle dirait peut être la même chose. Et pourtant, tout son être lui disait, oui Marianne, tu as besoin de cet homme.*

* Robin était tout aussi perdu qu'elle. Il voyait comme elle avait besoin de protection, et ne voulait plus la laisser derrière, mais il avait peur qu'en demandant elle refuse par orgueil. En attendant, voyant qu'elle tremblait, il alla chercher dans la sacoche de son cheval sa veste, qu'il lui mit sur les épaules. Puis il s'assit à côté d'elle, et lui parla comme un ami.

" Qu'est-ce qu'une dame comme vous fait aussi loin de chez elle ?" *

*Marianne regarda le garçon partir et revenir avec sa veste qu'il posa sur ses épaules. Elle le remercia de nouveau. Elle posa sa tête sur ses genoux en regardant devant Elle, dans le vide. Elle se posait mille et une questions et craignait pour son avenir. Elle revait depuis toujours d'un conte de fée. Vivre au château avec ses parents, heureux. Rencontrer un homme et l'épouser par amour, Et pas parce qu'on l'aurait forcé. En parlant de ça, le shériff devait être aussi sur ses traces. Il ne pouvait rater l'occasion de devenir prince et succéder au roi. Quand le garçon se mit à parler, Elle l'écouta puis tourna la tête vers lui, avant de répondre. "Je vous l'ai dis, je me suis enfuie." Elle haussa les épaules avant de dévier son regard.

Robin soupira. Il se demandait ce qu'il faisait ici, au fond des bois avec cette fille dont il ne se rappelait même plus le prénom. Elle avait clairement besoin d'aide, et il était en mesure de l'aider, mais elle avait l'air tellement bornée ! Robin s'assit face à elle et observa son visage. Elle était vraiment belle, même complètement décoiffée, avec les yeux rougis et le visage écorché. C'est surtout ses yeux qui le fascinaient. Ils étaient d'une couleure brune un peu dorée, et lançaient des éclairs partout où elle posait les yeux. Il ne faisait nul doute qu'elle avait beaucoup de caractère. Il regarda avec attention la coupure. Il n'avait pas sur lui de quoi la soigner, mais à sa tente, si.

Finallement, il dit :

" Ecoutez. Vous et moi cherchons tous deux à ne pas se faire trouver par le prince Jean. Voilà 10 ans qu'il me cherche et ne m'a jamais eu, alors j'ai des raisons de penser que je suis assez bon pour l'éviter. Si vraiment vous cherchez à vous éloigner de lui, nous pouvons vous conduire à Sherwood, c'est suffisament éloigné du château pour qu'il ne vous cherche pas là-bas. Ensuite, vous pourrez partir de votre côté et nous du nôtre, si vous le souhaitez.

En attendant, je ne peux pas vous laisser passer la nuit seule ici, venez au moins à notre campement, nous ne vous ferons aucun mal, c'est promis. Il dit ses derniers mots en appuyant son regard, un regard sincère et bienveillant.

Quand le garçon se positionna devant elle, Elle n'eut d'autres choix que de le regarder. Elle détailla chacun de ses traits. Ses cheveux bouclés en bataille, son regard qui en disait long, qui montrait qu'il en avait vécu des sales choses mais qu'il était toujours là, tombant à terre de nombreuses fois, mais se relevant toujours. Il était courageux. Il l'avait bien montré en tuant les cinq gardes à lui tout seul. Son visage était marqué par la fatigué, mais pourtant il avait quelque de beau et de profond. Elle en était sûre maintenant, il n'était pas de sang royal. C'était au final, la première fois qu'elle s'adressait à une personne du peuple. Quand il prit la parole, Elle l'écouta attentivement. Il était son unique chance. Elle n'avait pas d'autres choix. Et en même temps, au fond d'elle, elle ne voulait pas d'autre choix, que lui, ce mystérieux inconnu venu de nul part. Elle hocha la tête de haut en bas. Acceptant sa proposition. "C'est d'accord." Dit elle d'une petite voix. "Je vous suis." Elle se releva alors, difficilement, souffrant de chaque partie de son corps d'avoir lutté. Elle grimaca légèrement, tentant de ne pas trop le montrer.*

*Robin se mit à ses côtés, il vint passer sa tête sous son bras pour la soutenir, et ils marchèrent jusqu'au cheval. Il hésita quelques secondes puis mit ses mains sur sa taille et la souleva, la hissant sur le cheval. Puis il enleva rapidement les mains, pour qu'elle n'aille pas s'imaginer des choses. Il se racla la gorge, les joues un peu rosées, et prit les rennes du cheval, marchant à côté pour le guider. Il se retournait de temps en temps pour s'assurer qu'elle tenait bien sur le cheval, il remarqua avec amusement qu'elle avait rabattu ses jambes du même côté de la selle, comme une vrai dame, et cela le fit sourire

*Marianne se laissa faire, de toute façon elle n'avait pas le choix. Le contact de ses mains la rassura, Elle se sentit protégée. Elle se hissa sur le cheval avec l'aide du jeune homme, celui restant à terre, il fit marcher le cheval. Elle ne sentit pas a l'aise, ses Jambes de chaque côté de l'animal, elle avait ramené celles ci du même côté, C'était mieux comme ça. Elle esquissa un léger sourire quand elle vit le sien. C'était son premier depuis bien longtemps. Elle avait hâte d'arriver, elle était morte de fatigue. Elle aperçu finalement des tentes au loin qui formaient un campement. Ainsi que des hommes qui criaient et s'amusaient. Elle appréhendait légèrement, étant très loin de sa zone de confort, elle était un peu gêné. Heureusement qu'il était la. Ce garçon dont elle ne connaissait même pas le nom. Contre toute attente, elle lui faisait entièrement confiance, mais ça elle ne l'avouerai pas tout de suite.

Robin arriva finallement à proximité du campement, et bizarrement, plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il attacha le cheval à un arbre, et le contourna, pour aider la jeune fille à descendre. Il tendit les bras en avant et la fit glisser vers lui, si bien qu'ils se retrouvèrent très proche pendant quelques secondes. Il eut un peu de mal à respirer, comme si son air s'était d'un coup coupé, et il recula de quelques pas.

Ils arrivèrent au campement, et le garçon vint l'aider à descendre de son cheval. Au contact du sol, ses jambes lacherent et elle se rattrapa sur lui, ses deux mains sur chaque épaules. Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proche et cette soudaine proximité semblait les gêné tout les deux. Le jeune homme recula alors, tandis que Marianne repris son équilibre correctement. Il commença à se diriger vers le campement, Elle le suivit, un peu derrière lui. "Je m'appelle Marianne." Dit elle timidement. Il était temps qu'elle sache enfin son prénom, Elle était à cours de surnom pour le nommer.

Robin se retourna, surpris.

Il continua à marcher, mais cette fois côte à côte. '' Dame Marianne. '' dit-il avec un sourire. '' C'est donc vous. ''. Il baissa la tête, réflechissant à toute allure. Tout le monde dans le pays avait déjà entendu parler de Robin des bois. Il était une sorte de légende vivante. Mais étrangement, beaucoup de théories contradictoires circulaient à son sujet. On lui prétait quelque fois 40 ans, quelque fois 10, personne ne semblait vraiment savoir qui se cachait sous ce surnom célèbre. Mais il y avait toujours un risque à lui dire son prénom. Son oncle avait mis sa tête à prix après tout, et son fiancé rêvait de le mettre derrière des barreaux.

Il hésita un peu, et failli employer un faux nom, mais il ne su pourquoi, au dernier moment il ne put s'y résoudre. Quelque chose chez cette dame lui inspirait confiance, et il lâcha : '' Robin. Je m'appelle Robin. '' Puis il l'invita à passer devant lui, ils arrivaient à proximité des tentes et les hommes se taisaient en voyant la jeune fille.

Ils continuèrent de marcher côte à côte. "Je préfère Marianne, tout simplement." Ici Elle n'était plus une princesse, Elle n'était plus rien du tout. Et au final, cela ne lui deplaisait pas tant que ça. Ils avancerent sans dire un mot, l'homme ne lui avait toujours pas exprimer son prenom. Il finit par reprendre la parole. "Enchantée, Robin." Étant restée prisonnière au château, elle n'était pas réellement au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé à l'extérieur depuis plusieurs années. Et son oncle et le Shériff veillaient bien a ne jamais parler devant elle. Elle passa devant lui, légèrement intimidée. Elle ne savait comment réagir devant ces hommes. Elle esquissa un léger sourire, en hochant la tête pour les saluer. Elle l'attendit pour qu'il la rejoigne a ses côtés et par réflexe, Elle agrippa son bras.

Robin piqua un far lorsqu'elle saisit son bras. C'etait un graçon brave, courageux, qui avait vu et fait des milliards de choses, mais étrangement il était toujours un peu mal à l'aise avec la compagnie féminine. Depuis qu'il était petit, il n'avait grandit qu'avec des hommes. Mais le contact de sa main sur son bras lui fit un bien étrange, pas déplaisant.

En revanche, ce geste n'échappa pas à ses amis qui se murmurèrent des choses en éclatant de rire. Robin savait ce qu'ils pensaient, et il leva les yeux au ciel.

'' Voici Marianne. Dit-il à ses hommes. Elle restera avec nous ce soir, et jusqu'à ce que l'on atteigne Sherwood. '' Puis il se tourna vers la jeune fille, et lui dit à voix basse '' Ne craignez rien, j'ai entièrement confiance en eux, ils ne vous trahiront jamais auprès de votre oncle. '' De loin, Petit Jean l'apostropha, et s'exclama '' Bah alors Robin ? Je croyais que tu la laisserais crever dans les bois, comme tu avais dit. "

Marianne devint rouge écarlate quand les hommes se mirent à rire et sentit la gêne de Robin, alors elle lâcha son bras aussitôt pour ne pas le mettre encore plus mal à l'aise. Après les présentations, Elle hocha la tête pour acquiescer ses dires. Elle lui faisait confiance et si ils leur faisaient confiance, alors, il n'y avait pas de problème. Un autre homme, plutôt petit et rond, s'approcha. Il s'adressa à Robin et quand Marianne entendu ses paroles, elle fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas la situation. Pourquoi l'avait il sauvé après avoir dit cela. Elle croisa les bras contre sa poitrine, légèrement vexée. "Je devrais peut être aller.. "crever" dans les bois dans ce cas..." Elle avait eu du mal à employer ce mot si familier. Ce n'était pas une façon de parler pour une jeune fille et encore moins pour une princesse.

Robin fit un coup de coude vengeur à son ami. '' J'y ai pensé c'est vrai. Enfin c'est aussi vrai que rien de ceci ne serait arrivé si vous ne vous étiez pas entêtée à partir toute seule ! ''

Elle haussa le ton en lui répondant. "Si vous ne m'aviez pas parlé sur ce ton, je ne serais pas partie toute seule !" S'exclama t'elle. Marianne fronça les sourcils et fit volte face, elle partit se mettre à l'écart pour souffler un peu. Après toutes les péripéties qu'il y avait eu en si peu de temps, elle avait besoin de s'isoler.

Robin leva les yeux au ciel. '' Ah les filles ! '' fit-il à son ami, avec un signe d'impuissance agacé. Puis il alla manger avec ses amis, sans se repréoccuper de la jeune fille.

Elle s'asseya a terre contre un arbre, tandis qu'elle les regarder manger et s'amuser. Elle se demandait vraiment ce qu'elle pouvait faire ici. Oui, il l'avait sauvé, parce qu'il était ainsi. Il sauve les âmes en détresse, mais il n'avait pas l'air de se préoccuper beaucoup d'elle. Au fond elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, c'était une inconnu pour lui, et elle avait plutôt mauvais caractère. Elle décida alors qu'elle partirait quand tout le monde dormira, Ils seront mieux ainsi et elle lui enleverait un poids sur les épaules. La jeune femme remarqua un lapin près d'elle, elle se leva et tenta de l'approcher. Elle adorait les animaux et la nature. Elle saccroupit devant lui en tendant son bras pour le toucher. L'animal n'eut même pas peur d'elle. Elle afficha un large sourire, un vrai, cette fois ci. Elle n'avait pas vu d'animaux depuis trop longtemps, et elle se permit d'oublier un peu, tous ses soucis.

Robin festoya jusqu'à très tard avec ses amis, puis il jugea que Marianne avait passer assez de temps à bouder. D'ailleurs, il ne la voyait plus de là où il était. Tandis que ses amis s'étaient tous endormi, ronflant dans la nuit noire, il se leva, prit une torche et se dirigea vers le dernier endroit où il l'avait apperçu. Une boule d'inquiétude monta à sa gorge tandis qu'il ne la voyait pas. Il lui avait promis de la protéger, et il lui avait fallu moins d'une nuit pour qu'elle disparaisse. Il retourna près du cheval, et fouilla les environs, mais il ne la trouva pas.

La nuit tombait, et elle votait les lumières du camp s'éteindre. Marianne avait trouvé une petite clairière d'où elle pouvait voir les etoiles. Elle s'était allongé sur le sol et regardait le ciel. D'où elle était, elle ne voyait plus le camp. Elle ne savait pas qu'elle heure il était, Elle prévoyait d'attendre encore un peu pour partir afin d'être bien sûre que tout le monde soit endormi.

Robin s'enfonça un peu plus profondément dans la forêt, il commençait à serieusement s'inquiéter.

\- Marianne? Appela-t-il, hésitant. MARIANNE?

La jeune femme se leva en sursaut quand elle entendit son prénom. Elle se dirigea vers la voix, ayant reconnu celle de Robin, Elle finit par le rejoindre. Elle mit une main devant ses yeux, éblouie par la lumière. "Pourquoi criez vous si fort ?" Demanda t'elle. Elle fut surprise qu'il soit à sa recherche.

Robin ecarquilla les yeux en la voyant.

\- Ah vous voilà ! S'exclama-t-il. Je pensais qu'on vous avait enlevé... Il lui saisit le bras, la tirant un peu vers lui pour l'éclairer et s'assurer qu'elle n'avait rien

Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

Elle fut attiré vers toi par ton geste et continua de cacher ses yeux pour ne pas être oublié. "Oui, je suis là." Répondit Elle, avant de reprendre. "Mais dites moi... vous seriez vous... inquiétez ? Elle rit un peu en penchant sa tête sur le côté. Elle haussa les épaules à sa question. "Je me promenais.. et je regardais les étoiles." Elle était amusée de la situation. Lui, qui juste avant l'aurait laissé mourir dans la forêt, soudain s'était inquiété de ne plus la voir. Au fond, il ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait mais il était trop fier pour l'avouer. Ils avaient au final, un peu tous les deux le même caractère.

'' Pas du tout. Repondit-il. Mais vous êtes parti avec ma veste, et j'y tiens beaucoup. C'etait la seule excuse qu'il avait pu trouver pour se défendre de l'inquiétude qui l'avait en effet rongé depuis sa disparition.

Vous ne devriez pas trainer ici toute seule, ajouta-t-il. Je ne mentais pas à propos des loups. Il fit demi tour, et après quelques pas, se retourna :'' Vous venez ?'' demanda-t-il. '' Vous devez mourir de faim. ''

Elle se retint de rire et leva les yeux au ciel. "Tenez, je peux vous la rendre. Comme ça vous n'aurez pas à vous inquiétez la prochaine fois que vous ne me retrouverez pas." Elle retira la veste et la jeta doucement sur lui pour qu'il la rattrape. Elle hocha la tête pour acquiescer. "Je sais." Répondit elle, avant de finalement te suivre. Il disait ne pas s'inquiéter, pourtant il ne souhaitait pas là savoir attaqué par des loups et pas non plus mourir de faim. Elle le rattrapa pour marcher à ses côtés et ils arrivèrent de nouveau au camp. Elle se demanda d'ailleurs comment elle pourrait partir si il continuait de la "surveiller". "Qu'y a t'il a manger ?" Demanda t'elle doucement pour ne pas réveiller les hommes qui dormaient déjà.

'' Rien de très '' royal'', princesse. Mais un beau lapin qui vaut le détour. Il lui tendit une broche sur laquelle était enfilé un lapin rôti entier. Puis il lui montra une gamelle pleine de champignons. Et il vint s' asseoir à côté d'elle, même si lui avait déjà dîné

Elle s'asseya sur un tronc d'arbre qui leur servait de banc. Quand il lui tendit le lapin entier sur la broche, elle grimaça légèrement, alors qu'elle venait tout juste de voir un lapin tellement mignon dans la forêt. Elle ne put se résoudre à le manger. "Je.. je vais prendre les champignons.." Elle te redonna le lapin. "Si vous avez encore faim..." Puis elle attrapa la gamelle de champignons. Elle regarda autour d'elle puis demanda. "Vous avez des couverts ?" Elle craignait déjà la réponse avant même d'avoir posé la question. À coup sûr il lui répondrait de manger avec les mains. Et pour une princesse.. ce n'était pas vraiment dans ses habitudes. Elle fit de la place quand il vint s'assoir a ses côtés. "Vous pouvez aller vous reposez, si vous le souhaitez. Je me débrouillerai." Dit elle doucement.

\- Vous êtes sûre ? Demanda-t-il. Feignant le sérieux. Pourtant... Il n'y a pas de couverts. On ne sait jamais, vous pourriez vous salir les mains. Et malgré le fait qu'il essayait de garder son sérieux il ne réussit pas, et explosa de rire. Il ne riait pas à ses plaisanteries, mais probablement à toute l'étrangeté de la situation, à la présence d'une fille aussi jolie qu'elle, sur le même tronc d'arbre que lui. Une fille à qui il n'aurait jamais espéré parler, encore ce matin. Il se tourna vers elle, et lui offrit un sourire. Il ne voulait pas qu'il le pense méchant, il aimait la taquiner, c'est tout. Il ne laissait jamais tranquille les gens qu'il appréciait. Et... Il aimait bien cette fille là.

*Marianne se sentit légèrement mal à l'aise et sotte. Elle fronça ĺes sourcils en secouant la tête quand le garçon explosa de rire. Peu de temps avant, elle se serait sûrement vexée, pensant qu'il se moquait d'elle, alors elle prit sur elle. Finalement elle put s'empêcher et un sourire vint illuminer son visage et elle rit à son tour, son rire était très communicatif. "Vous moqueriez vous de moi?" Demanda t'elle amusée. C'est vrai que la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient était plus cocasse. Si elle avait pu un jour penser se retrouver dans la forêt avec un parfait inconnu, elle n'y aurait pas cru. C'était une nouvelle aventure qui commençait pour Elle, une nouvelle vie. Loin de ce qu'elle s'imaginait, pourtant elle s'y voyait déjà. Parcourant le monde, découvrant de nouvelles horizons. Elle regarda une nouvelle fois sa gamelle et finit par saisir un champignon avec ses doigts. Il fallait bien commencer quelque part.

Robin sourit en la voyant faire un effort. Il approcha les mains du feu à cause de la très grande fraicheur qui régnait. Il vit une épaisse couverture à côté de lui, et la tendit timidement à Marianne. Maintenant qu'elle lui avait rendu sa veste, elle devait être morte de froid.

'' Il y a une tente pour vous si vous voulez, dit-il en indiquant une petite tente douillette parmis les autres. J'y ai remis des couvertures, vous ne devriez pas avoir trop de mal à dormir.

Marianne sourit timidement a son geste et attrapa la couverture et la mit sur ses épaules. "C'est gentil." Dit elle doucement. Elle leva les yeux pour regarder la tente. "Merci... pour tout. Pour m'avoir sauvé, pour me nourrir, pour m'héberger et puis tout le reste." Après avoir mit leur différent de côté, Marianne et Robin s'entendait plutôt bien. "D'ailleurs, Je vais y aller." Elle se leva puis se baissa pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue. "Passez une bonne nuit, Robin." Elle fit demi tour et se dirigea vers la tente.

Ses remerciements lui vinrent droit au coeur. C'est vrai que cette fille avait du caractère, et qu'elle pouvait être vraiment tétue au point d'en être agaçante, mais à cet instant, dans ses yeux et dans son sourire, il vit la vrai jeune fille qu'elle était. Marianne était encore délicate, fragile, et la vie qu'elle avait mené la rendait malheureuse. Son regard à cet instant changea sur elle. Il comprit qu'elle n'avait pas juste besoin de protection pour la nuit, mais dans sa vie. Elle n'avait personne sur qui se reposer, et cela rendit Robin triste pour elle. Puis elle se leva, et vint l'embrasser sur la joue. C'était probablement la dernière chose auquel il s'attendait. Heureusement qu'il faisait nuit, car elle aurait probablement vu le rouge lui monter immédiatement aux joues. Il eu presque envie de la retenir, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais resta dans la même position et la regarda s'éloigner, portant sa main à sa joue, là où elle avait déposé ses lèvres. Il resta le regard plongé dans les flammes, pendant peut-être une heure, avant de sentir la fatigue le gagner. Il regarda en direction de sa tente, mais se rappela qu'il l'avait laissé à Marianne. Il regarda autour de lui et saisit une des dernières couvertures qui traînait, et alla dormir contre son cheval, les yeux rivés sur les étoiles du ciel.


	2. Chapter 2

Marianne se dirigea vers la tente, quand elle arriva devant, Elle lança un dernier regard en direction de Robin. Elle voyait son visage à travers les flammes qui dansaient dans la nuit, son regard était fixé sur le feu, pensif. Derrière sa carapace d'homme fort, la jeune femme avait percé quelque chose de doux en lui. Quelque chose que lui même, peut être, ne savait même pas que cela existait. Elle aimait cette facette du garçon, tout comme elle aimait le voir courageux et solide face à l'adversité. Elle finit par rentrer dans la tente et s'installa sur les couvertures mises à disposition. Elle s'allongea mais ne s'endormit pas aussitôt. Elle avait trop de choses en tête. Elle repensa à cette incroyable et folle journée. Elle était excitée mais terrifiée en même temps. Au bout d'un certain moment elle entendit Robin partir se coucher. Quand elle fut certaine qu'il était endormi, elle se releva. Elle pensait toujours à les quitter. Elle ne voulait pas embêter qui que ce soit plus longtemps, et encore moins être un poids durant leur voyage. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas l'étoffe d'une aventurière et elle ne voulait pas les ralentir. Et en même temps, les quitter... le quitter... Lui fit un pincement au coeur. Elle sortit doucement de la tente et prit son sac, elle passa devant le garçon endormi, et le regarda. La lune éclairait son visage. Si elle continuait de rester là, elle ne partirait plus. Alors elle se fit violence, pour leur bien à eux, et commença à s'aventurer de nouveau dans la forêt.

Le lendemain, Robin se réveilla avec une mauvaise toux. Ayant passé la nuit dehors, il avait attrapé froid. Mais il était content d'avoir donné sa tente à Marianne, même si elle ne le savait pas. Elle restait tout de même une dame, il n'allait pas la laisser dormir dehors, ou... Ou avec lui.

Il se releva, et regarder les sourcils froncés ses hommes replier les tentes et faire leurs bagage.

" On repart déjà ?" demanda-t-il. Et il regarda le petit paquet de tissu qu'était sa tente.

" Où est la fille ?" demanda-t-il.

" Oui, on part tôt, la cavalerie du prince Jean arrive. On ne sera pas tranquille tant qu'il n'aura pas retrouvé sa nièce. Et la fille ? Je ne sais pas. Elle n'a pas passé la nuit avec toi ? '' fit petit Jean avec un sourire.

Robin fit une petite moue fâchée. Bien sûre qu'il n'avait pas passé la nuit avec elle. Quelque part, il le sentait. Il savait qu'elle était partie. Il l'avait présenti la veille, en la trouvant dans la forêt.

Cela ne changeait pas le fait qu'il soit, pour une raison qu'il ignorait, très mécontent. Il saisit sèchement ses affaires et attela son cheval comme les autres.

Après mainte et mainte réflexions, après avoir fait demi tour une bonne dizaine de fois, Marianne s'inquièta de la réaction de Robin quand il verrait qu'elle n'était plus là. Elle voulait partir, en vain, chaque pas qu'elle faisait était un supplice. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à partir. Alors, elle fit demi tour. Au petit matin, elle arriva à l'emplacement du camp, qui était dressé la veille. Elle vit les hommes s'atteler au rangement de celui ci. Alors Marianne chercha Robin des yeux, et quand elle l'eût repéré, elle remarqua son visage figé. Elle avança, doucement et timidement vers lui, appréhendant sa réaction. Quand elle fut non loin de lui, elle prit la parole, essayant de faire comme si de rien n'était. "Bonjour. J'ai cueilli des baies et des fruits, pour le petit déjeuné." Elle ouvrit son sac pour le lui montrer. "J'ai également rempli deux gourdes d'eau." Elle sourit poliment. Priant pour qu'il pense réellement qu'elle n'était partie que pour ramasser de quoi manger.

Robin se retourna immédiatement, sous le choc. Il avait cru que sa voix ne résonnait que dans sa tête, mais c'était bien elle devant lui, avec un petit sourire et des provisions. Il ne sut quoi penser.

Il avait vraiment cru qu'elle était partie, et quelque part au fond de lui il savait qu'elle n'était pas juste parti cueillir des baies. Mais il sentit comme l'air lui revenir aux poumons, l'important c'est qu'elle était là. Le choc raviva sa toux, si bien qu'il ne put répindre convenablement qu'après quelques minutes.

'' Merci. '' dit-il. Et c'etait un merci aussi bien pour ce qu'elle avait ramassé que pour sa décision de rester. Il se surprit à sourire de nouveau, un poids énorme venait de quitter sa poitrine.

Marianne se mordit la lèvre, attendant patiemment sa réaction. Et elle fut plus positive que ce qu'elle s'imaginait. Elle savait qu'il se doutait, qu'au départ elle n'était pas juste partie pour cueillir des fruits, mais il ne lui en tiendra pas rigueur. Elle fut soulagée, et le visage de Robin s'était de nouveau éclairé depuis son arrivée. "Nous partons maintenant ?" Demanda t'elle. Elle était toujours avec sa robe de la veille, Mais elle avait pensé à prendre des vêtements de rechange dans son sac, et elle ferait mieux de se changer, car ils avaient un long chemin à faire. De plus, elle passerait plus inaperçue.

" Dès qu'ils auront fini, dans environ une demi heure.'' lança Robin. Nous serons à Sherwood dans la soirée.'' Il marqua une petite pause, puis, avec un air dégagé demanda :" Vous savez où vous irez, après ? '' Il continuait à seller son cheval, mais la regardait, elle.

Elle hocha la tête pour acquiescer. Elle détourna la tête, en jouant nerveusement avec ses mains. "Oui.. enfin, Je ne sais pas.." Dit elle doucement. "J'aimerai retrouver mon père, il est parti en croisade, à bord de son bateau, il faut que je rejoigne le port." Elle deglutit. "Mais.. je ne sais pas ce que je vais trouver.. je n'ai plus de nouvelles de lui depuis plusieurs mois. Et ce n'est pas normal." Elle haussa les épaules, le regard dans le vide. Tout les deux avec pour habitude de s'écrire régulièrement, Mais elle n'avait plus eut de lettres. Alors elle s'inquiétait pour son paternel et craignait que le Prince Jean y soit pour quelque chose.

'' Vous... Vous êtes donc la fille du roi richard. '' en conclut Robin, silencieusement. Il realisa d'un coup que de tous les joyaux, tous les tresors qu'il avait eu, c'était elle qui avait le plus de valeur. Il avait en face de lui la princesse de ce pays. La fille du roi légitime. Ce n'était pas qu'une lady, mais bien une princesse. Il rpomena un peu ses yeux dans le vide. Et qu'était-il, lui... Il reporta son regard sur le sien. Si elle voulait retrouver son père, c'était une aventure périlleuse qui l'attendait, mais il savait qu'elle en était capable. "Votre père doit bien avoir un homme de confiance à la capitale, qu'il tient informé de ses déplacements. Vous devriez commencer par là.'' dit-il. Il lui aurait bien proposé de l'emmener, mais il sentait en elle un besoin d'indépendance, de faire ses preuves. De plus, il devait avec ses amis rebâtir l'orphelinat de Loxley, et trouver des fonds pour en financer les travaux. Rien ne le disposait à l'aider.

Elle hocha la tête. Il avait peut être raison, si c'était le cas alors, elle devait se rendre à la capitale. Au fond, elle aurait aimé qu'il lui propose de l'accompagner, faire ce voyage seule était dangereux et sa présence était rassurante. À ses côtés, Elle se sentait forte et incincible. Mais elle ne pouvait pas l'y obliger, il avait sûrement des responsabilités. Et elle ne souhaitait pas l'embêter plus que ce qu'elle n'avait déjà fait. "Je vous remercie." Dit elle, pour les informations qu'il venait de lui donner. Elle s'approcha du cheval et caressa son encolure. "Et vous, qu'allez vous faire, en arrivant à la forêt de Sherwood ?" Le questionna t'elle. Peut être pourrait t'elle y retourner et les rejoindre, après avoir été à la capitale, si ils étaient toujours la bas. Elle ne voulait plus vivre au château après tout ce qu'il s'y était passé.

Il y a des enfants qui attendent notre retour avec impatience. Dit-il. Nous comptions sur la flèche d'or, pour les aider. Mais le sort en a décidé autrement... Il hésita à poursuivre. Marianne n'avait pes au l'air de réagir à l'évocation de son nom, peut-être ne connaissait-elle pas l'existence de Robin des bois ?

'' Nous allons devoir rendre visite à certaibs riches amis, dit-il à voix basse, histoire de leur emprunter ce qu'ils ont en trop, et rétablir un peu de justice dans ce monde.

Mais il y aura forcément quelqu'un à Loxley pour vous aider. Je connais un couvent là-bas, la mère supérieure est comme ma mère. Je sais qu'elle se rends régulièrement à la capitale. Elle le fera de bon coeur, pour moi. Dit-il en souriant.

Son visage s'assombrit quand il évoqua les enfants qu'il devait aidé. C'était pour cela donc, qu'il avait participé au tournois, c'était une noble cause qu'il défendait, et son oncle avait tout gâché. Elle fronça les sourcils Quand il continua et elle s'exclama. "Vous voulez dire que vous.. volez ?" Elle n'aimait pas ça, mais ces gens le faisait pour la justice et elle pouvait le comprendre. Elle reprit alors après avoir réfléchis quelques instants. "Je ne peux pas vous laisser faire ça... J'ai.. mon père a un coffre à la capitale, je possède la clef... Et il y a assez de pièces et de joyaux pour vous faire vivre." Elle était prête à abandonner toutes ses richesses, parce qu'elle commençait à comprendre que cela ne valait rien comparé à la fraternité et l'amour entre les hommes. Elle sourit quand il lui parla de cette dame, elle se sentit mieux de savoir qu'elle ne serait pas seule. "J'ai hâte de la rencontrer, alors."

Robin fut un peu déstabilisé. '' C'est très généreux, merci. Mais gardez votre or. Cette vie est dangereuse, et peux paraître malheureuse à certains, mais nous aimons ça, c'est notre manière de faire. Nous aimons ne pas savoir de quoi demain sera fait, vivre au jour le jour, avec ce que Dieu met sur notre route. " dit-il en esquissant un sourire. J'espère que vous ne nous jugez pas trop pour ça, on vit avec les moyens du bord. Gardez votre or pour vous, vous en aurez probablement besoin pour retrouver votre père. Il mit sa main sur son épaule pour appuyer ses paroles, et lui signifier qu'il était tout de même touché de la proposition qu'elle lui avait faite.

Je pense que vous plairez beaucoup à la Mère. Et elle a plus de moyens que moi pour héberger une princesse. Il lui fit un autre sourire et se tourna vers son cheval, lui caressanr les naseaux. Le cheval lui souffla à la figure, ce qui provoqua chez lui une nouvelle quinte de toux qu'il s'empressa de faire taire. Il était comme ça.

Marianne fut un peu déçue du refus du garçon. Elle espérait réellement pouvoir aider les enfants, et elle pensait que cela serait plus simple pour eux. "J'ai assez d'argent pour retrouver mon père et vous aider... sachez que ma proposition tiendra toujours." Elle haussa les épaules, et sourit légèrement. Elle fronça un peu les sourcils quand elle l'entendit tousser. "Vous allez bien Robin ? Vous devriez vous ménager." Les hommes vint les chercher, il était temps de partir. Marianne s'excusa alors auprès du garçon, pour aller se changer. Les tentes étant toutes rangées, Elle partit derrière des buissons avec son sac. Ils n'étaient pas assez hauts, Alors elle se mit de dos, laissant dépasser ses épaules, Elle se changea rapidement.

"Merci. C'est très généreux, j'y penserais." dit-il. Puis il fit un vague mouvement avec sa main pour signifier que sa toux était sans importance. Puis il la vit partir pour se changer. Il finit de brosser son cheval, et au moment où il se penchait pour ramasser ses dernières affaires, il leva les yeux et vit la jeune fille derrière le buisson. Il sentit comme un petit chatouillement le saisir, à la vue de la peau blanche immaculée de la princesse, qui ressortait parmis les branches de la forêt. Il ne voyait que son dos, mais il sentit une gêne l'embarasser, et il tourna très vite le regard. Il ne fallait pas qu'il la regarde. Il alla voir ses amis, et s'arrangea pour que l'un d'eux parte à pied dans la ville voisine, chercher des commisions. Ainsi, Marianne aurait son propre cheval.

Quand Marianne eut fini de se changer, elle revint vers Robin et ses hommes. Elle était habillé d'une longue jupe ample dans les tons rouge/orangé et d'un haut de la même couleur. C'était des vêtements qu'elle avait confectionné elle même, quand elle s'ennuyait au château. Robin lui annonça qu'elle pourrait monter ce cheval, tandis que son cavalier irait au village le plus proche pour les ravitailler. Elle s'approcha de l'animal et lui caressa la tête en souriant. Elle aimait les animaux, et encore plus les chevaux, ils étaient si majestueux et puissants. Elle demanda alors au garçon si ils était temps de partir, lui signifiant qu'elle était prête. Elle avait hâte de rejoindre la forêt de Sherwood et d'y rencontrer ses habitants. Encore plus hâte de rejoindre la capitale pour obtenir des nouvelles de son père. Et elle était également contente de faire partie de cette aventure avec Robin, elle ne saurait dire exactement pourquoi mais sa présence ravivait son coeur, éteint depuis trop longtemps.

Robin finit de préparer son cheval, et il vit Marianne revenir, complètement métamorphosée. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'aimait pas ses habits d'avant, mais ceux-là... Ils faisaient resortir le rose de ses joues, ils étaient amples, colorés, mais toujours aussi gracieux. Il voyait sur son visage qu'elle aimait ce qu'elle portait, elle se sentait belle, et elle-même. Robin sourit et lui présenta son cheval puis il alla chercher leurs dernières affaires. Tout le monde se mit en selle, et ils partirent tous ensemble.

C'est vrai, Marianne ne s'était autant jamais senti depuis qu'elle avait quitté le château. Elle commençait à se fondre dans cette nouvelle partie de la population qu'elle apprenait à connaître, et cette tenue la changeait complètement. Quand les hommes se mirent à cheval, Elle passa également le pied à l'étrier et se hissa sur celui ci. Cette fois elle laissa tomber une jambe de chaque côté du cheval, prête à montrer qu'elle était une princesse mais qu'elle savait se salir les mains et s'accoutumer a ces façons de faire. Elle suiva le groupe, restant un peu à l'écart, au fond de la file. Elle n'était pas encore très a l'aise avec les hommes de Robin et ne souhaitait pas les déranger ou les embarrasser. Robin quant à lui était le chef de file, il était en tête du groupe et mené ses hommes. Marianne gardait un oeil sur lui, comme si elle pouvait le perdre a chaque seconde.

C'est vrai, Marianne ne s'était autant jamais senti depuis qu'elle avait quitté le château. Elle commençait à se fondre dans cette nouvelle partie de la population qu'elle apprenait à connaître, et cette tenue la changeait complètement. Quand les hommes se mirent à cheval, Elle passa également le pied à l'étrier et se hissa sur celui ci. Cette fois elle laissa tomber une jambe de chaque côté du cheval, prête à montrer qu'elle était une princesse mais qu'elle savait se salir les mains et s'accoutumer a ces façons de faire. Elle suiva le groupe, restant un peu à l'écart, au fond de la file. Elle n'était pas encore très a l'aise avec les hommes de Robin et ne souhaitait pas les déranger ou les embarrasser. Robin quant à lui était le chef de file, il était en tête du groupe et mené ses hommes. Marianne gardait un oeil sur lui, comme si elle pouvait le perdre a chaque seconde.

Robin se mit en selle et prit la tête de la file, il demanda à Petit Jean de fermer la file. Ils se mirent ensemble en marche, mais Robin ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter de discrets coups d'oeil en arrière à Marianne pour s'assurer que tout allait bien et qu'elle ne s'était pas encore enfuie. Il ne saurait dire pourquoi, mais en seulement une soirée, il s'était habitué à sa présence, elle faisait partie du groupe maintenant, et l'idée de la perdre lui faisait mal au coeur. Cependant il essayait de penser le moins possible à elle. Ce soir ils arriveraient, et elle partirait probablement demain pour la capitale, où il n'avait aucune chance de la retrouver...

Au fond du groupe, Marianne se mit à discuter avec Petit Jean. "Tu lui as tapé dans l'oeil" s'exclama t'il alors. Marianne fronça les sourcils ne s'attendant pas à une telle déclaration. "Je ne pense pas.. Je dois être un peu trop... princesse, pour lui, vous savez." Ils continuèrent de parler en suivant le groupe, bien que Marianne était encore un peu choquée par la révélation faite un peu plus tôt. Elle ne pensait vraiment pas qu'il pourrait s'intéresser à une femme de son rang, il était simple et vivait dans les bois. Tout les opposait. Et puis elle devait partir à la capitale, et selon ce qui arrivera la bas, Elle ne savait même pas si elle retournerait à Sherwood. Elle n'était vraiment pas pressée d'arriver, Elle voulait retarder ce moment où elle devrait le quitter. Elle s'était réellement attacher à lui en peu de temps, elle avait eu tellement peu d'attention dans sa vie, qu'il lui en fallu peu, pour être heureuse.

Robbin se fit les mêmes reflexions, une cinquantaine de mètres plus loin. Il ne s'était jamais attaché à une personne de cette manière. Il était surprenant de voir à quelle vitesse Marianne et lui étaient devenu, amis ? Oui elle était définitivement devenue son amie. Comme certains disaient, des amis restent des amis, malgré le temps et la distance, mais pourquoi est-ce que cela devait être aussi douloureux ? Il se maudit intérieurement. Dans quelle situation s'était-il fourré ? Il aurait suffit qu'il l'a laisse crever dans les bois, comme il en avait eu l'intention, pour arrêter de penser à elle sans arrêt comme il le faisait. Était-ce l'effet d'une femme sur un homme, ou seulement de Marianne sur lui ? Il n'en savait rien puisqu'il ne connaissait que très peu de femmes. Peut-être étais-ce du à son rang. Robin haïssait les nobles, ils lui avaient tout pris, tout enlevé... Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à envisager l'idée même de la haïr, il sentait qu'elle était différente, et que ce voyage en révelait beaucoup plus sur sa vraie nature que 18 années dans un château de princesse.

En se faisant cette réflexion, il se retourna encore une fois pour vérifier et vit Petit Jean lui glisser quelque chose à l'oreille en le regardant. Robin reregarda devant lui, furieux. Qu'est-ce que Petit Jean pouvait bien avoir à dire sur lui ? Et que signifiait ce regard appuyé de Marianne sur lui ?

Petit Jean finit par quitter sa place au fond de la file, et partit rejoindre Robin, demanda alors a un des hommes de fermer les marches. Il arriva près de son compagnon avec son cheval au petit trot. Marianne ne cessa de les fixer. Qu'allait il lui dire et allait il lui parler de ce qu'ils venaient de discuter elle et lui ? En faite, elle n'avait pas à se poser la question il était certain qu'il allait lui parler de ce qu'elle lui avait confié. Petit Jean était un homme gentil mais très curieux et il n'en manquait pas une pour se mêler des affaires de son ami. Marianne se trouva fortement inquiète, elle arrêta de les regarder, gênée par la situation. Qu'allait il penser ? Elle n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir ressentir ce mélange d'émotions, Elle ne savait même pas ce que cela signifiait, Elle n'avait jamais rencontré d'autre homme que le Shériff et n'avait jamais ressenti ça pour lui. C'était nouveau et cela la terrifiait. Elle aurait voulu a cette instant être une souris et aller se cacher dans un trou. Elle s'en voulait presque d'avoir parler à l'accolyte de Robin.

Comme Marianne l'avait deviné, Petit Jean s'empressa d'aller tout rapporter à Robin, sur le ton de la rigolade.

Robin faillit s'étrangler.

'' Quoi ? Tu lui a dis que j'étais... Amoureux? " Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, c'était pire que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Il fit silence, faisant ouvertement la tête à Petit Jean, qui continuait à le fixer, semblant attendre quelque chose qui ne devrait plus tarder. Robin surprit les regards de petit Jean sur lui et poussa des petits soupirs agacés. Bien évidemment, une question lui brûlait les lèvres, et il détestait l'admettre, mais Petit Jean semblait le savoir depuis le début et attendait avec une cruelle impatience que Robin la pose. Finallement, comme Robin ne disait rien, et affichait un visage fermé, il fit accélerer un peu son cheval pour marcher plus devant. Le sang de Robin ne fit qu'un tour et avant même qu'il ait pu s'en appercevoir, les mots sortirent tous seuls de sa bouche.

'' Petit Jean ! Attends. Et qu'est-ce que... Qu'est ce qu'elle a répondu ? " Petit Jean jubilait, visiblement il n'attendait que ça. '' Elle a dit qu'elle était trop princesse pour toi '' Puis il talonna son cheval et partit devant, laissant Robin avec un poids de plus dans la poitrine.

Marianne regarda furtivement les deux hommes devant. Ça y est, visiblement il lui avait tout rapporté. Mais du peu qu'elle le connaissait elle craignait que Petit Jean ait encore plus amplifié la situation, pour s'amuser. Finalement, leur conversation se termina et les deux amis se séparerent. Robin n'eut visiblement peu de réactions mais elle se douta qu'il cogitait maintenant dans sa tête. Elle aurait voulu l'éviter pour toujours pour ne pas avoir cette conversation gênante qui arriverait si elle et lui venait à se parler. Ils continuèrent leur route sans se parler ni même se regarder. Ils étaient tout deux très embarrassés. Finalement, dans la soirée, le petit groupe finit par gagner la forêt de Sherwood. Tous les cavaliers mirent pied à terre. Quelques personnes vinrent les accueillir, les enfants étant tous déjà endormis, Ils les verraient demain au petit matin. Plusieurs personnes vinrent saluer Marianne, se demandant qui elle était. Elle ne savait pas si elle voulait leur donner son prénom, Si c'était le cas, ils sauraient immédiatement qu'elle était la fille du roi, et ce n'est pas qu'elle avait peur qui la trahisse, seulement ici, Elle espérait s'éloigner du monde dans lequel elle vivait et ne souhaitait pas que la considère comme une princesse. Mais son nom, était ce qu'elle était et qui elle était et il lui venait de son père, la personne la plus chère a son coeur et elle ne pouvait se permettre de donner un pseudonyme. Après cet accueil, le petit monde se retira, ainsi que les hommes de Robin, les laissant plus que tout les deux. Marianne tourna le regard pour le voir.

Robin avait assisté à cet accueil avec un petit gout amer, qu'il avait gardé de cette conversation avec son ami. Mais il avait mis à profit ces effusions de joie pour parler avec sa chère Mère, qui lui avait confirmé qu'elle pourrait emmener Marianne à l'aube, sous bonne couverture. Il ne savait pas vraiment si il fallait se réjouir de cette nouvelle, tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'eux deux ne s'embarasseraient plus avec ces silences et ces non-dits. Lorsqu'il se retrouva seul avec elle, il sentit cet énorme poids lui revenir, comme une claque. Il l'avait en face de lui, après cette longue journée de réflexion. Robin ressentait un mélange de pleins d'émotions contradictoires, et il sentait que ce soir il n'était plus vraiment maître de lui-même. De tout son coeur il voulait ne pas lui en vouloir, il voulait lui faire des adieux corrects, lui souhaiter bonne chance, mais il y avait toujours cette pointe d'agacement qui l'écorchait de l'intérieur. '' trop princesse pour lui. '' C'était très clair... Il saurait se remettre à son rang si c'est ce qu'elle pensait de lui, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être déçu, lui qui commençait à la penser différente.

Il se tourna vers elle, le visage impassible, il ne voulait rien trahir des pensées négatives qui le tourmentaient, s'efforçant d'être le plus courtois possible pour cette dernière soirée en sa compagnie.

Marianne resta plusieurs minutes passer qui paraissaient interminables. Elle savait qu'ils devaient parler, s'ils ne le faisaient pas, Elle partirait demain matin, avec cette histoire non réglée, et des regrets amers. Elle voyait que Robin était froid, il ne laissait rien paraître et cela lui fit beaucoup de mal. Elle avait comme la sensation de le perdre. Et elle ne souhaitait absolument pas ça. Alors, elle prit son courage à deux mains, et se dirigea vers lui, le pas presque assuré quoique légèrement branlant. Son coeur cognait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il allait bientôt exploser. Elle fut finalement devant lui. Elle souffla. "Robin." Commença t'elle. C'était un début.. Elle aurait voulu tout déballer a une vitesse folle mais elle se retena pour rester correcte. "J'ai eu une discussion avec Petit Jean et, je me doute alors qu'il vous a raconté. Je ne sais pas vraiment si il a répété exactement ce que nous avions dis, sachez simplement que.." Elle chercha ses mots. "Que.. ce que j'ai dis.. C'est ce que je ne pense pas que vous pourriez vous intéressez à quelqu'un comme moi sachant que je suis de sang royal, et clairement, vous n'appréciez pas ces gens là. Et je pense pas également être a votre hauteur." Quand elle avait exprimer qu'elle était trop princesse pour Elle, ce n'était pas pour dire qu'il ne la méritait pas, c'était plutôt elle qui ne le méritait pas. Elle s'était mal exprimée, l'intervention de Petit Jean l'avait tellement choqué qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de réfléchir. "Enfin.. voilà.. C'était tout." Elle joua nerveusement avec ses doigts en regardant le sol. "Bonne nuit." Elle mordit l'intérieur de sa joue avant de se retourner pour rejoindre l'habitation qu'elle devait occuper cette nuit.

Robin se demandait comment rompre le malaise quand Marianne prit l'initiative de venir le voir et de lui en parler. '' Pas à votre hauteur '' Robin fut choqué. Il avait passé ma journée à donner raison à Marianne de penser qu'il ne la mériterait jamais, et elle venait lui affirmer que c'était elle qui ne le méritait pas...

Avant qu'elle parte, il lança son nom puis se mordit la lèvre. Elle s'était retournée au son de son prénom et attendait qu'il lui réponde quelque chose. Il dit enfin, '' Je ne sais pas ce qu'il est allé vous raconter sur moi... Pour vous. Dit-il. Et il y a probablement plus de Petit Jean que de vérité là-dedans. Mais... Ça ne changera pas le fait que vous avez été une bonne amie Marianne, et que je ne risque pas de vous oublier. '' Il avait dit ça en la regardant drois dans les yeux, les joues enflammées masquées par la pénombre. Et il fixa avec intensité son regard dans le sien, comme s'il sentait au fond de lui que cela pourrait être la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient.

Après avoir sorti tout ça, Marianne sentit ses joues rougir, elle n'avait même pas attendu qu'il lui réponse, il n'y avait sûrement pas grand chose à rajouter. Mais il prononça finalement son prénom après avoir prit le temps d'encaisser tout ça. Elle s'arrêta alors et se retourna alors à moitié, pour l'écouter. Quand il eut finit elle répondit. "Vous l'avez été pour moi également Robin, je ne saurais assez vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait." Elle sourit poliment en le regardant aussi, puis elle finit par faire un signe de tête et elle partit rejoindre la maison de la mère supérieure. Il n'y avait sûrement plus rien à dire maintenant, de toute façon, ils n'étaient pas du même milieu et quand Marianne retrouvera son père elle devra se refaire a la vie de château.

Il la regarda partir, avec le sentiment d'avoir manqué quelque chose. S'il s'écoutait, il lui hurlerait quelque chose mais il ne savait pas quoi. Il avait le corps complètement tendu, nerveux, et savait qu'il dormirait mal cette nuit. Lorsqu'elle fut rentrée, il se laissa aller et frappa dans un des sacs de blé sur la charette à proximité. Ça ne l'avancçait à rien mais il avait ainsi l'impression d'évacuer une rage intérieur dont il n'arrivait à se défaire. Il frappa à plusieurs reprise, comme l'on frappait dans un punching ball, puis observa ses mains rougies, ensanglantées, réalisant avev stupeur seulement maintenant jusqu'à quel point il avait été. Il s'essuya, machinalement, puis rentra chez lui, tâchant d'oublier le visage qui ne semblait pas vouloir quitter ses pensées. Demain elle partirait, demain il ne la verrait plus jamais. Et étrangement, cette pensée là lui fit plus mal que la douleur de ses mains.

Marianne rentra alors, la mère supérieure dormait déjà. Elle s'installa sur un petit lit de fortune dressé spécialement pour elle. Toute la nuit elle cogita, l'empêchant de s'endormir. Tous les événements de ces deux derniers jours l'avaient bouleversés mais l'avaient aussi révélés. Et elle pensa à Robin, son compagnon de route, son sauveur, l'inconnu du tournois habillé de vert. Cet homme qui avait une plus grande place dans son coeur et dans sa tête qu'elle n aurait pu l'imaginer. Pourquoi lui faisait cela? Ressentir toute ses choses bizarres et nouvelles mais étrangement agréable. Elle secoua la tête, Elle devait se concentrer sur son père. C'est ça, son père, qu'elle devait absolument retrouver et ramener au château. Elle n'avait pas le temps de penser a autre chose. Le sommeil la gagna finalement très tard dans la nuit. Et au petit matin, la mère supérieure vint la réveiller. Il était l'heure de partir. Elle ne savait même pas si elle reverrait Robin une dernière fois ou si leur mots échangés hier soir avait été leurs derniers. Marianne se leva, toujours habillée de la même façon et sortit a l'extérieur prendre l'air avant leur départ. Elle s'asseya sur les marches et passa ses bras autour de ses Jambes en posant sa tête sur ses genoux.

Lorsque l'aube pointa, Robin ne dormait toujours pas. Il avait passé une nuit agitée, à se retourner dans son lit. Il entendit soudain le roulement d'une charrette, et il savait ce que c'était. La mère attelait la charrette qui les ferait partir, Marianne et elle.

Il se redressa de son lit, et regardz par la fenêtre, le coude appuyé sur le rebord intérieur. Il voyait assez peu, la pluie battant sur le carreau. Mais il devinait deux formes, l'une blanche et l'autre orangée. Il poussa un petit soupire en observant la tâche colorée se mouvoir, c'était la dernière image qu'il aurait d'elle.

Elle allait chercher son père, il ne pouvait lui en vouloir. Son père à lui était mort, mais il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour le retrouver. Il souhaitait qu'elle réussisse. Et que peut être à son retour, elle passe leur dire le bonjour à Sherwood ? Qui sait...

Il était temps. La mère vint lui dire qu'elles devaient partir. Elle avait espérait le voir une dernière fois et avait retardé le moment de leur départ le plus tard possible, mais maintenant elle ne pouvait pas la retenir plus longtemps. Marianne se leva, et monta alors dans la charette. La mère donna l'ordre aux chevaux d'avancer et ceux ci partirent alors au petit pas. Elle tourna la tête une dernière fois, le campement se faisait plus petit au fur et à mesure. La route se passa sans encombres, la mère supérieure était très gentille et Marianne avait apprécié passer ce moment avec elle. Ils arrivèrent à la capitale en fin de journée, la jeune fille fit ses adieux, il était temps pour elle d'agir seule maintenant, Elle n'avait plus le choix. Alors Marianne quitta tout ce qu'il lui restait de Robin, et partit dans la ville, espérant retrouver l'homme de son père.

~ 1 mois plus tard ~

À présent, l'orphelinat avait un semblant de toit, mais il y avait encore des fuites en période de pluie. Les enfants en étaient malade, les trois quarts étaient atteint de tuberculose. Ce fut le moment où Robin n'eut plus d'autre choix que de devoir se rendre à la capitale, pour y chercher des fonds. Ils avaient résisté autant qu'ils avaient vu, mais les convois d'ors se faisaient de plus en plus rares dans la région de Shewood, ils évitaient la région désormais. Heureusement, un de ses amis qui passait par là, un marquis avec lequel il s'était lié d'amitié à la guerre contre les français, lui avait parlé d'un énorme bal masqué, extrèmement prestigieux, qui devait se tenir à la capitale. Il attirerait les personnalités les plus riches et les plus nobles de ce royaume, c'était l'occasion rêvée d'y aller. Un matin de décembre, il partit donc en compagnie de Petit Jean et du marquis, équipé de belles tuniques et de masques vénitiens.

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis qu'elle avait quitté la forêt de Sherwood. Durant son voyage elle avait réussi à retrouver l'homme qui travaillait pour son père. Il lui avait dit ne plus avoir de nouvelles du Roi depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant et lui avait conseillé de rejoindre le port. Et c'est ce qu'elle avait fait. Quand elle fut la bas, on lui annonça alors que le bateau de son père avait coulé dans une tempête et qu'ils n'avaient retrouvés aucuns survivants. Marianne avait été désespéré, vide de tout, elle n'avait plus goût a rien. Elle resta au port plusieurs jours qui devinrent des semaines. Elle ne cessait de regarder l'horizon priant pour qu'un jour on lui apporte une bonne nouvelle. En vain. Un jour, un bateau amarra au port, c'était un bateau royal, et un homme en descendit. Il etait le cousin d'un prince d'un autre pays. Il vit la jeune fille et il alla immédiatement à sa rencontre. Ils se lierent d'amitié et l'homme l'invita chez lui pour l'héberger. Elle n'avait nul part d'autre ou aller alors elle avait accepté. Les jours passèrent et Marianne reprit une vie à peu près normale, malgré la douleur de la perte de son père, le garçon l'avait aidé à passer à autre chose et lui changer les idées, sans rien dire à Eric de la noblesse de ses origines. Un jour, il vint lui annoncer qu'un bal masqué se déroulerait, bientôt et il l'y avait invité. Elle avait alors accepter sa proposition. Quand vint le jour de celui ci, Marianne fut préparée par les servantes. Le garçon du nom d'Éric vint la chercher, il était l'heure de s'y rendre. Il lui fit tout un tas de compliments et elle le remercia. Elle prit son masque et attrapa le bras de son compagnon. Ils monterent dans un carosse tiré par des chevaux blancs qui les amenerent au lieu du bal. Marianne et lui s'avancerent vers la porte et ils entrèrent dans la salle.

Robin arriva, deux jours plus tard, à la capitale. Ils se rendirent chez le marquis qui les habilla, les pomponna, et les emmenèrent au bal dans leur carosse. Robin avait enfilé une ridicule redingotte noire, avec un gilet brodé de rouge. Il arborait un lourd marque couvrant une bonne partie de son visage. On lui avait plaqué les cheveux en arrière, lui qui détestait cela, mais le marquis lui assura qu'il était terriblement séduisant comme cela. Robin se trouvait ridicule, mais il n'en dit rien. Ils arrivèrent bientôt au grand château où se tenait la réception, c'etait assurément un endroit magnifique qui répondrait très bien à leurs besoins. Ils descendirent, la musique emplissait déjà les environs, et marchèrent vers l'entrée de la grande salle, où ils enfilèrent tous leur masque, si bien qu'ils étaient méconnaissables.

Depuis qu'elle avait quitté son château natal, Marianne n'avait plus participé à une telle réception. Elle était un peu mal à l'aise, ne se sentant vraiment pas à sa place. Eric n'était pas au courant de son rang alors elle ne devait rien montrer. La jeune femme ne cessait de regarder autour d'elle. Tout le monde était très bien habillé. Son compagnon lui demanda si elle voulait boire quelques chose, elle acquiesa en hochant la tête et celui ci partit en la laissant seule. Marianne fit un tour sur elle même pour regarder les gens qui l'entourait. Elle fut soudain prise d'une crise d'angoisse, la foule l'ettouffait et elle repensa au bal que son père avait organisé pour ses 18 ans. Elle repensa à la danse qu'elle avait échangé avec lui. Sa gorge se noua, et avant d'éclater en sanglot, Elle sortit de la salle pour se diriger vers les jardins, Elle bouscula sur son passage un homme vêtu de rouge et de noir, Elle ne prit pas le temps de s'excuser et partit à l'extérieur, elle se réfugia sur une balançoire, accroché à un arbre, a peine éclairé par les lumières de la fête. Quand Eric revint retrouver Marianne, il ne la trouva pas.

Robin entrait dans la salle quand il se fit bousculer par une jeune femme qui sortait, bouleversée. Elle s'était inconsciemment appuyée sur lui une fraction de seclnde, et il avait hésité à lui prendre le bracelet en or qui pendait à son poignet mais n'en avait rien fait. Il avait des principes. A la place, il commença son entreprise, et fit danser quelques jeunes femmes au hasard. Robin détestait sa part du travail. Il était la belle gueule séduisante qui détournait l'attention des femmes pendant que petit Jean leur dérobait habilement leurs bijoux. Il avait totallement l'impression de prendre avantage d'elles, et qui plus est, il était bien piètre danseur, ce qui était embarassant. Au bout d'une heure, ils eurent une quantitié raisonnable d'or. Robin en profita pour s'éclipser quelques instants et aller prendre l'air dehors.

Marianne se trouvait toujours sur sa petite balancelle. Visiblement Eric ne l'avait toujours pas trouvé. L'avait il cherché au moins ? Elle espérait que oui. Elle avait réellement besoin de réconfort et il était le seul ici a pouvoir lui en donner. Elle savait qu'il éprouvait un début de sentiment pour elle. Mais de son côté, ce n'était pas réciproque. Sa vie n'était pas assez stable pour cela. Elle se demandait ce qu'elle aurait fait si il ne l'avait pas retrouvé sur le port. Serait elle retourné à Sherwood ? En aurait elle eu la force ? Quelle aurait été sa vie. Car en y repensant, en vivant ici à la capitale, Elle ravivait tous ces moments qu'elle avait détesté vivre au château de son père. Elle soupira. La jeune femme s'était promis de ne plus retournée dans cette routine mais à cause de son mal être elle avait choisi la facilité. Mais au fond ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait. Elle appuya sa tête sur la corde et ferma les yeux quelques secondes.

Robin alla respirer un petit peu en se promenant dans les allées quand il vit de dos la jeune fille qui l'avait bousculé tout à l'heure. Elle était appuyée contre la corde de la balançoire et n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien. Etrangement, elle faisait comme tâche dans ce décor, elle avait l'air différente. Robin eut comme une impression de déjà vu mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Marianne portait toujours son masque qu'elle n'avait pas enlevé. La jeune femme sentit une présence derrière Elle, elle pensa alors que c'était Éric. Elle fut soulagée et tourna la tête mais elle decouvra un homme masqué qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle afficha une mine un peu déçue. Et se retourna alors, ne prêtant pas plus attention au garçon. Pourquoi quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'était pas si inconnu que ça. Son parfum se dégagea et cela lui rappela une odeur qu'elle aimait, mais elle ne sut pas retrouver d'où. Elle n'eut même pas la force de lui adresser la parole, Alors elle resta silencieuse.

Robin hésitait, il se sentait un peu mal à l'aise. N'importe quel homme saurait quoi dire dans une telle situation, mais lui n'était pas habitué à ce style de vie, ce style de femme... Pourtant, il fallait qu'il dise quelque chose.

'' Est-ce que tout va bien ? ''

Marianne fronça les sourcils quand l'homme prit la parole. Cette voix, elle l'avait entendu quelque part. Mais après avoir appris la mort de son père c'est comme si elle avait oublié tout ce qu'il avait pu se passer avant. Elle répondit d'une voix faible. "Oui. J'attend mon ami."

Robin sursauta. Cette voix également lui était familière. Il s'approcha timidement et vint se mettre sur un banc, qui donnait sur la vue splendide des jardin. Il soupira et la regarda. Elle avait l'air jolie, mais vraiment malheureuse. '' Ça fait une heure que vous êtes dehors. '' dit-il. Je vous ai vu rentrer tout à l'heure. Vous êtes vraiment sûre que ça va ? "

"Oui, je sais." Répondit elle. "Il apprécie me faire patienter on dirait." Reprit elle après. Elle releva le regard vers lui et planta ses yeux dans les siens. Elle eut un moment d'hésitation. Ce regard, Elle savait maintenant. C'était sûr et certain, c'était lui. Elle passa sa main derrière sa tête et enleva le noeud du ruban qui tenait son masque et retira celui ci pour dévoiler son visage.

Robin eut un petit choc. Cette voix, cette silhouette, cet air malheureux, et à présent... Elle enleva son masque. Son visage. Mais bien sûre. Il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en la voyant, comment n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt, Marianne, évidemment ! Il enleva aussi le sien, avec un petit sourire. Il était gêné à présent, ça faisait la deuxième fois qu'il la croisait en habit ridicule, elle allait finir par penser qu'il cherchait réellement à s'anoblir. Il releva les yeux vers elle, et se contenta de la regarder. Il avait eu un mois pour penser à elle et à leurs deux jours ensemble, son départ avait laissé un grand vide dans sa poitrine. Voir son visage, ici, il avait presque l'impression de fixer un soleil qui lui brûlait les yeux mais il avait envie de la regarder. Il ne l'avait pas assez regardée avant et l'avait regretté pendant un mois. A quoi ressemblait la courbe de ses sourcils, de quelle couleir se teintaient ses joues, quelles mèches retombaient sur son visage, quelle forme prenait ses lèvres lorsqu'elle souriait. Et ses yeux... Ses yeux ambres dorés, ce marron chaud qui lui retournait les entrailles. Sans s'en rendre compte, il venait de presque se couper la respisation en la regardant comme un idiot.

Un fin sourire s'afficha quand le garçon retira son masque. Elle l'avait deviné, C'était bien Oui, derrière son costume, il s'agissait bel et bien de Robin de la forêt de Sherwood. Elle le regarda quelques instants, tout comme il la regardait elle. Ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis un long mois et c'était comme si ils se redécouvraient et tous les sentiments auparavant oubliés, s'étaient rallumés. Elle aimait ses cheveux noirs en bataille, Ses yeux expressifs, Son sourire taquin. Son accoutrement était en réalité ridicule, surtout sur lui, Et elle ne manqua pas de lui dire. "Cet habit ne vous sied guère, Robin." Dit elle en exprimant un léger rire. Au bout d'un moment elle se sentit presque gênée de son regard appuyé sur elle, Elle détourna la tête. Son coeur s'était apaisé, il était moins lourd en sa présence et elle semblait retrouver la respiration depuis qu'il était la. Finalement, Eric, qu'elle avait complètement oublié arriva dans le jardin. "Marianne !" S'exclama t'il. "J'étais inquiet, je t'ai cherché partout !" La jeune femme se sentit confuse, et elle redoutait cette situation. Elle n'aurait d'ailleurs jamais pensé que les deux hommes se rencontreraient.

Robin baissa les yeux quand elle fit un commentaire sur sa tenue. Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'elle était magnifique, mais les mots n'arrivaient pas à sortir de sa bouche, il était d'un coup extrèmement nerveux. Et puis... Quelle phrase cliché ! N'avait-il rien d'autre à lui dire après un mois d'abscence ? Que faisait-elle encore là, il la croyait auprès de son père. Il allait poser la question lorsqu'un autre homme surgit derrière eux. Ce fut comme une douche froide pour Robin, qui instinctivement recula d'un pas. L'homme mit les mains sur les épaules de Marianne, il ne semblait même pas avoir remarqué sa présence. Ou du moins, il l'ignorait royalement. Robin baissa les yeux sur Marianne. Il vit à son regard qu'elle connaissait bien ce nouveau venu, elle avait même une bonne estime de lui. Et alors il ne sut pourquoi mais la vue de cet inconnu posant ses grandes mains sur les épaules nues de la jeune fille, tel un protecteur, lui donna des envies de l'étriper.

Marianne sentit les mains d'Éric sur ses épaules et elle fut encore plus embarrassée. Elle regarda Robin, la venue de son ami ne semblait pas le ravir. La jeune femme se releva alors brusquement de la balançoire pour se dégager de l'emprise du garçon. Elle était positionnée entre les deux hommes. "Hm, Eric je te présente Robin.. Robin, Eric." S'exprima t'elle. Elle lança un regard insistant sur Eric pour qu'il fasse preuve d'un peu de politesse alors celui ci finit par aller serrer la main de Robin. "C'est un ami, que j'ai connu.." Elle réfléchit quelques instants, il n'était même pas au courant qu'elle s'était enfuie de son château et ne voulait pas trahir la couverture de Robin. "C'est le fils d'un ami de mon père." Mentit elle. Elle se recula avec Eric et lui parla plus doucement. "Est ce que.. tu pourrais nous laisser quelques minutes ? Nous avons des choses à nous dire." L'homme acquiesa, il caressa le bras de Marianne puis partit. Alors elle se retourna vers Robin, en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Quelle situation gênante ils venaient de vivre. Elle ne voulait faire de peine à aucun de ses deux amis. Elle regarda de nouveau Robin sans rien dire, attendant qu'il prenne la parole.

Robin les observa du coin de l'oeil. La main que l'homme venait de lui serrer était comme froide, coupée de tout son sang. Il contractais la mâchoire tandis que l'homme caressait le bras de Marianne en murmurant à son oreille, et attendit qu'il parte.

Puis une fois seuls, il se tourna vers Marianne. Cette appaeition avait un peu tout chamboulé dans sa tête.

'' J'en conclus que vous n'avez pas retrouvé votre père ? '' demanda-t-il du bout des lèvres.

Robin prit finalement la parole. Son visage se ferma, et ses yeux s'humidifierent. Elle baissa la tête et planta son regard dans le sol. Sa gorge s'était nouée, la blessure était encore trop profonde et récente, qu'à la simple évocation de son père, tout son monde s'écroulait. Elle articula alors, La voix tremblante. "Il est... mort." Puis elle ne dit pas un mot de plus, les larmes se mirent à couler le long des ses joues sans pouvoir les en empêcher.

Cette révélation de la jeune fille, et sa soudaine fragilité changea du tout au tout l'humeur de Robin, qui de frustré et jaloux passa à bouleversé. Marianne baissa les yeux, mais Robin les voyait briller, il entendit le tremblement de sa voix, et il n'hesita pas une seconde à rompre les mètres qui les séparaient pour aller la prendre dans ses bras. (en mode câlin Bellarke 4x13) Il enveloppa ses bras autour de son corps fragile et déposa sa tête sur son épaule, fermant les yeux, et la berçant légèrement pour faire passer son chagrin. Il n'avait même pas pris le temps de se demander pourquoi il faisait cela, mais il sentait qu'elle en avait besoin, sûrement plus qu'elle ne l'airait admis. Il se permit de mettre sa main contre l'arrière de sa tête, sur ses doux cheveux, pour la tenir contre lui, et se surprit à vouloir les caresser gentiment, mais il n'en fit rien. Tout ce qui lui importait en cet instant, c'était elle. Il la connaissait si peu, mais il avait le sentiment de tout connaître d'elle, comme si elle portait déjà en elle une partie de lui-même qu'il ne ressentait qu'en sa présence. Il ne supportait pas l'idée de la voir triste, et ferait n'importe quoi en cet instant pour la faire sourire à nouveau et sécher ces maudites larmes qu'il sentait couler dans sa nuque.

Marianne fut surprise quand Robin s'approcha et entoura son corps de ses bras. Elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle marque d'attention de sa part, surtout après tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle ne put contenir ses larmes, et elles se mirent à couler plus intensément. Doucement, Elle passa elle même ses bras autour de lui, enfouissant son visage contre son torse, et respirant son odeur. Son coeur ralentit pour reprendre une vitesse normale, ses suffocations cesserent doucement. Elle ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien, depuis longtemps. Elle recula sa tête pour le regarder, les yeux encore rougis et les joues roses, Elle leva le regard vers lui. Un peu déboussolée et fragile, Elle ne sut pas vraiment pourquoi, elle plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes, pendant à peine quelques secondes, et les retira rapidement, avant de se reculer soudainement. Cette seconde et demi où elle ses lèvres avaient touché les siennes, lui avait fait comme un choc a l'intérieur de tout son corps. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle avait fait cela, sans réfléchir, elle était totalement perdue. Marianne prit sa tête entre ses mains, en s'éloignant du garçon. "Pardon.. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris." Articula t'elle faiblement. Pourtant, Elle avait espéré ce moment depuis bien longtemps, Alors qu'ils se connaissaient a peine. Elle voulait tout de lui et elle le savait déjà depuis un mois mais elle n'avait pas eu le courage d'y faire face.

Marianne fut surprise quand Robin s'approcha et entoura son corps de ses bras. Elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle marque d'attention de sa part, surtout après tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle ne put contenir ses larmes, et elles se mirent à couler plus intensément. Doucement, Elle passa elle même ses bras autour de lui, enfouissant son visage contre son torse, et respirant son odeur. Son coeur ralentit pour reprendre une vitesse normale, ses suffocations cesserent doucement. Elle ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien, depuis longtemps. Elle recula sa tête pour le regarder, les yeux encore rougis et les joues roses, Elle leva le regard vers lui. Un peu déboussolée et fragile, Elle ne sut pas vraiment pourquoi, elle plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes, pendant à peine quelques secondes, et les retira rapidement, avant de se reculer soudainement. Cette seconde et demi où ses lèvres avaient touché les siennes, lui avait fait comme un choc a l'intérieur de tout son corps. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle avait fait cela, sans réfléchir, elle était totalement perdue. Marianne prit sa tête entre ses mains, en s'éloignant du garçon. "Pardon.. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris." Articula t'elle faiblement. Pourtant, Elle avait espéré ce moment depuis bien longtemps, Alors qu'ils se connaissaient a peine. Elle voulait tout de lui et elle le savait déjà depuis un mois mais elle n'avait pas eu le courage d'y faire face.

Robin la sentit se détendre au contact de ses bras. Il se sentait bien comme jamais. Le corps de la jeune fille diffusait une douce chaleur contre le sien, pourtant en ce mois si glacial. Elle se dégagea et il sentit soudain ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce fut bref, si bien qu'il ne réagit pas et ne répondit pas à ce baiser impromptu, mais sa tête tournait, comme si cela avait duré des heures. Il sentait tout son sang lui monter à la tête, ses joues s'enflammer, et sa respiration se couper. Lorsqu'elle s'écrat, elle avait l'air aussi confuse que lui, et s'excusa pour ce qu'elle venait de faire. Robin se racla un peu la gorge pour se débarasser de l'énorme noeud qui s'était formé au moment où elle l'avait embrassé, et il releva son regard de braise vers elle. '' Ce n'est rien. '' murmura-t-il, portant la main à ses lèvres, les yeux encore un peu écarquillés. Il ne put s'empêcher de regarder celles de Marianne. Honnêtement ? Il en voulait encore. Mais il n'en fit rien et sourit pour chasser le malaise qui s'était installé. '' Je suis navré pour votre père. '' dit-il. '' Si il y a quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire pour vous, dîtes le moi. ''

Marianne était tout aussi confuse que lui, elle se maudit intérieurement, mais ce baiser bien qu'il fut bref, avait chassé ses mauvaises pensées pendant quelques secondes. Pourtant, Elle resta gênée, de plus elle ne savait rien de ce qu'avait pu penser Robin et elle mourrait d'envie de pouvoir lire dans ses pensées. Il ne laissait rien paraître sur ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il Passa à autre chose en reprenant la parole, Alors elle répondit. "Ne vous en faite pas, j'irai bien." Elle n'osait même plus le regarder dans les yeux, elle reprit après. "Je devrais sûrement rejoindre Eric. Et vous avez probablement des choses à faire." Elle n'avait aucune envie de partir, mais son malaise était tellement présent qu'elle préférait fuir.

Il comprit qu'elle voulait ne plus avoir affaire à lui pour le moment. Et il se mordilla la lèvres, en tournant les talons, puis pris d'une soudaine inspiration il se tourna vers elle.

''Marianne !" S'exclama-t-il. Il se rapprocha maladroitement d'elle, et lui pris les mains. Il était terriblement gêné de ce qu'il allait faire, mais un sourire ne pouvait s'empêcher de pointer au coin de ses lèvre. '' Comme c'est probablement la dernière fois que nous nous voyons, je me demandais... Voudriez vous... Voudriez vous danser avec moi ? '' Il se surprenait lui-même en prononçant ces paroles. Il ne savait pas bien danser, il n'avait aucun goût pour ça, mais avec elle c'était différent. C'était la première femme avec qui il avait vraiment envie de le faire.

Finalement, Robin prit a la lettre ce qu'elle venait de dire et s'en voulait de l'avoir dit. Il tourna donc les talons et commença à partir dans une direction opposée à la sienne. Elle espérait qu'il allait refusé mais il n'en fit rien, alors Marianne fit demi tour également. Soudain elle l'entendit prononcer son nom et elle se retourna. Il était toujours là, un peu plus loin. Elle fronça les sourcils en le regardant. Il finit par franchir les quelques mètres qui les séparaient. Robin lui attrapa les mains et Marianne le regarda dans les yeux, confuse. Alors il finit par lui proposer de danser. Danser ? Lui ? Elle était grandement surprise par cette demande mais plutôt amusée. "O.. oui." Lui répondit elle simplement en esquissant un léger sourire.

La vérité, c'est que Robin était trop heureux de l'avoir encore pour lui pour quelques minutes de plus, avant qu'elle retourne voir... L'autre. Il garda sa main dans la sienne, il ne voulait plus la lâcher désormais, et l'attira vers la grande salle. Au centre, des couples dansaient au son des doux violons. Il arrivaient tout juste pour le début d'une valse, et Robin en fut content. Il préferait ça à un cotillon ridicule, et le maîtrisait avec plis d'aisance. Il eut la gorge serrée en la regardant. A la lumière du jour, il voyait la teinte de ses joues rosées et son sourire discret. Il se félicita au moins d'avoir pu la faire sourire, alors qu'elle semblait si triste ce soir. Ils allèrent se mettre sur la piste, et se firent soudain face. Robin esquissa un petit sourire, il ne voulait pas qu'elle voit à quel point il était nerveux, et saisit délicatement l'une de ses main, tandis qu'il posait l' autre sur sa hanche. Puis ils se lancèrent.

Main dans la main, Marianne suiva Robin qui l'emmener à l'intérieur, sur la piste de danse qu'accueillait la grande salle. Plusieurs couples dansaient déjà, elle jeta un regard furtif, pour vérifier qu'Eric n'était pas là, Puis quand se fut le cas elle reporta son regard sur son compagnon de danse. Elle frissonna instinctivement quand sa main glissa sur sa hanche. La jeune femme posa sa main sur son épaule, Puis ils commencèrent à bouger au rythme de la musique. Robin était plus doué qu'il n'en avait l'air, quant à elle, elle le maîtrisait parfaitement. Son regard glissait autour d'eux, visualisant la foule, quand elle croisa celui du garçon, Elle ne put le lâcher. Son sourire se fit plus franc et sincère. Elle riait presque intérieurement, jamais elle n'aurait pensé se retrouver ici à danser dans un bal costumé avec lui. Jamais elle n'aurait d'ailleurs pensé le revoir un jour. Elle souhaitait que cette danse soit interminable, pour rester près de lui le plus longtemps possible et ne jamais revenir à la réalité.

Robin se concentrait comme il pouvait, mais il avait l'air de plutôt bien s'en tirer. Elle, glissait gracieusement comme si elle avait fait ça toute sa vie. Et il ne savait pas si c'était son excelleente pratique ou sa personne, mais il n'avait jamais autant aimé danser avec quelqu'un qu'en cet instant. La peau de sa paume sur la sienne l'électrifiait, mais leurs deux mains étaient comme aimantées désormais. Elle avait le regard planté dans le sien. Il était franc, il ne fuyait pas. Et ses yeux... Ils ne savaient déchiffrer ce qu'elle voulait exprimer mais elle le regardait aussi intensément que lui la regardait.

Robin n'était pas une personne secrète, mais il savait très bien cacher ses émotions quand il en avait envie. Et en cet instant, il se laissa faire, et laissa ses yeux s'attendrir au contact de ceux de la jeune fille. Il lui semblait se rapprocher de plus en plus d'elle, mais cette part de son esprit avait perdu toute conscience, il était tout à elle désormais. Il vit que depuis de la danse ils s'étaient considérablement rapproché, et prit consciende sa main enserrant fermement sa hanche. Il esquissabun petit sourire gênée en relachant l'étrainte, mais elle ne se détachait pas, alors il repris position comme avant

A cet instant, plus qu'eux deux ne comptait. La danse sembla durer des heures à ses côtés. Chaque pression de ses mains sur son corps la faisait frémir et pour rien au monde elle n'aurait voulu être autre part. C'était évident, ils éprouvaient tous les deux des sentiments l'un envers l'autre, pourtant tout deux novices en la matière, ils n'arrivaient pas à les exprimer. Elle ancra cette image dans sa tête, bientôt elle ne serait plus qu'un souvenir. Un merveilleux souvenir. La musique se termina, les violons finirent leur dernière note, alors les deux corps en mouvement se stoppèrent. Marianne murmura un "merci" à l'oreille du garçon avant de relâcher ses mains et de faire un pas en arrire. Elle se baissa doucement pour faire une légère révérence puis se releva, En souriant grandement. Son esprit était occupé seulement par Robin, qu'elle en avait oublié Eric. Elle ne se demanda pas où il était, sue faisait il et est ce qu'il s'inquiétait. Tout ce qui l'importait c'était l'homme devant elle. Et elle devrait le quitter ? Pourquoi faire une chose pareille ? Elle ne pouvait imaginer passer une seconde de plus sans lui. Alors Elle se rapprocha du jeune homme, plaçant ses lèvres contre son oreille, Elle chuchota de nouveau. "Enfuyons nous."

Robin était complètement retourné par ce moment avec elle. Il l'avait vu dans ses yeux, la même flamme qui animait les siens. Il ne pensait pas qu'il soit possible que son coeur puisse battre aussi vite qu'en cet instant. Le jeune homme qui avait tout vécu, tout enduré, se retrouva pantois devant la femme qui venait d' aspirer en elle toutes les lumières et la beauté de la pièce. Il n'avait aucune notion du temps qui s'écoula, il n'aurait pu dire si cette valse avait duré une nuit, une seconde. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'elle semblait se finir bien trop tôt pour lui. Il se rendit compte qu'il la regardait sûrement comme le plus grand des idiots en ce moment, les pupilles dilatées, la bouche entrouverte, les joues en feu. Mais elle était pareille, et il ne l'avait jamais trouvé plus belle qu'à cet instant où ils s'étaient enfin trouvé, et s'étaient échappé, déjà bien trop loin pour le monde autour d'eux. Elle s'inclina, il fit de même, et lorsqu'il releva les yeux il eut la surprise de la trouver contre lui, murmurant à son oreille. Le son de sa voix, ou la chaleur de son souffle. Il ne savait pas lequel des d'eux l'avait le plus ensorcelé mais il sentit un agréable frisson le traverser lorsqu'elle chuchotta à son oreille. '' Enfuyons nous'' dit-elle. Pour lui, ils étaient déjà loin. Mais tout cet apparat superflu autour d' eux l'étouffait. Elle avait raison. Ce n'était pas là qu'ils devaient être. Leur sentiment etait bien trop puissant, bien trop doux, et bien trop naturel. Il voulait fuir cette vitrine avec elle et rejoindre les bois, là où reposait la vrai Marianne et le vrai Robin.

Il mit son autre main sur sa hanche, la serrant ainsi par la taille contre lui, et plongea dans ses cheveux pour lui dire que oui, qu'il fuirait n'importe où avec elle, quand ses yeux balayèrent machinalement les gens derrière elle, et qu'un frisson glacé le traversa. Il resta dans la même position, la mâchoire contractée. '' Marianne... '' Souffla-t-il d'un ton glacial. '' Quoi qu'il arrive... Ne vous retournez surtout pas. ''

Il la cacha dans ses bras et avança vers le fond de la salle, quand une grande exclamation résonna à travers la salle. '' Ah Marianne vous voilà ! '' Robin se retourna, surpris, vers la voix. Celle d'Eric, qui fendait la foule pour les rejoindre. Et ce que Robin redoutait arriva...

'' MARIANNE ? ". Cette fois, ce n'était plus la voix d'Eric, mais bien celle du Prince Jean, que Robin avait découvert quelques minutes plus tôt, attiré par l'exclamation d'Eric.

Robin perdit ses moyens, des torrents glacés coulant le long de son échine. Tout le monde évidemment se retourna vers la jeune fille, que même ses bras ne pouvaient suffire à cacher.

'' Marianne. '' répéta le Prince Jean. Ah enfin vous voilà mon enfant.

Quand Robin annonça qu'il fuirait avec elle, un poids se libèra en elle. Elle se sentit soulagée, elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose, c'était quitter ce monde de paraître ou seul le rang compte. Elle avait eu peu de moment a la forêt mais c'est la bas qu'elle s'était sentie plus que jamais elle même. Et jamais elle n'aurait espéré meilleur compagnon que Robin. Soudain, quand ils s'apprêtaient à quitter la réception, le garçon lui souffla quelque chose avec un ton totalement différent qu'il avait quelques minutes auparavant. Elle fronça les sourcils mais ne chercha pas à discuter, elle lui faisait confiance. Elle soupçonna que Eric devait être non loin. Alors, il l'emmena le plus rapidement possible vers la sortie, mais son prénom retentit tout à coup une première fois dans la salle. Si c'était Eric, elle saurait lui expliquer et elle savait qu'il comprendrait. Alors se retourna, prête à lui dire toute la vérité, quand son prénom resonna une seconde fois. Plus forte et plus claquante. Marianne resta bloquée. Pétrifiée. Sa respiration c'était soudainement coupée. Non. Pas lui. Son rêve se transformait peu à peu en cauchemar. Elle parvint à lever les yeux vers l'affreux bonhomme qui s'approchait d'elle de son pas lourd. Toute la foule s'était arrêtée et profitait du spectacle. Son oncle repeta une nouvelle fois son prénom, il était juste devant elle. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées, Sa respiration haletanhe, ses mains moites et son corps presque glacé. Elle recula d'un pas en continuant de le fixer avec une telle haine dans le regard. "Non." Dit elle fermement avant même qu'il ne puisse dire autre chose. "Jamais Je ne reviendrais avec Vous, jamais !" Sa voix n'avait jamais été aussi grave. Le prince Jean n'eut qu'à faire un signe a ses hommes pour que ceux ci se dirigent sur la jeune femme et l'attrape. "On rentre à la maison Marianne, cesse donc de faire l'enfant." S'exclama t'il poliment. Marianne se tourna vers Robin et lui lança un bref "Vas t'en". Si ils le reconnaissaient ils l'enverraient en prison et il serait condamné à mort. Et il était pour elle inimaginable que cela se produise. Les hommes la tirerent en avant en suivant le Prince, et la brune n'eut d'autre choix que les suivre.

Le prince Jean rit.

" Tu veux dire que je ne reconnais pas le grand Robin ? C'est inutile de le protéger ma chère. Il est déjà sous ma protection. Je vous garantit qu'en l'échange de ses services, il sera épargné. Et... Et grassement payé.

Le prince, à la grande surprise de tout le monde, donna un signe amical sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Robin regardait Marianne, elle n'arrivait pas à lire son expression. Pourquoi ne réagissait-il pas ?

Elle se retourna pour voir ce qu'il se passait, essayant de se libérer de l'emprise des gardes. Elle fronça les sourcils en entendant son oncle ? Qu'avait il prévu, pour lui ? Elle ne comprenait rien a ce qu'il se passait, Le prince fit signe à ses hommes d'emmener Marianne hors de la réception, elle visualisa le visage de Robin une dernière fois puis ils l'emmènerent.

Le prince te suivit.

'' Je ne t'aurais jamais retrouvé sans l'aide de ce gaillard ! S'exclama-t-il. Quand il est venu me voir pour me demander de l'argent, j'ai bien cru rêver. Ce gamin nous pille depuis des années, et voilà qu'il veut de l'argent. Pour une école soi-disant. Mais... Il avait quelque chose que personne d'autre n'avait, et pour ça, je lui aurait tout cédé. Il n'a réclamé que de l'argent et sa liberté contre ma nièce adorée. Je dois dire que je ne pensais pas qu'il tiendrait parole. Je le pensais plus... Crapule que cela. Enfin vous devriez le savoir mieux que moi... Bref, allons-nous en.

Marianne était totalement perdue et impuissante. Elle écoutait le discours que lui tenait son oncle et ne pouvait y croire. Robin ne pouvait pas la trahir. Il était le symbole même de la bonté. Il était courageux et loyal. Enfin c'est ce qu'elle croyait.. au fond, elle ne le connaissait que très peu. Ils n'avaient passé que seulement deux jours et venaient à peine de se revoir après 1 mois. Elle ne voulait pas y croire. Le prince Jean était un homme fourbe et vicieux, il était capable de tout pour ruiner son bonheur et il savait viser juste, en plein où ça fait mal. Ils la firent monter dans leur carosse et prirent la direction du château.

Robin fut surpris qu'ils partent sans lui prêter attention. Est-ce que cela faisait partie d'un plan ? Ils n'avaient même pas chercher à le capturer ! Ce serait bien la première fois... Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, il savait que cnétait Petit Jean, qui avait assisté à toute la scène. Il posa sa main sur celle de son ami, et fit demi tour, il n'y avait plus rien qu'il pouvait faire et cela le mettait en rage.

Il marcha rapidement vers la sortie, il avait besoin d'air. Son ami le suivit.

'' Robin. dit-il doucement. Est-ce que c'est vrai ? '' Il s'approcha par derrière, attendant une réponse.

'' De quoi tu parles ? " demanda Robin, bouleversé, même si il le savait très bien.

'' Il y a une semaine, fit Petit Jean, tu es revenu avec une très grosse somme d'argent. Est-ce que c'était ça ? '' Comme Robin ne répondait pas, Petit Jean haussa la voix. '' Est-ce que tu es allé voir le Prince Jean ? ''

Robin ferma les yeux, et inspira profondément avant de répondre. '' Oui. ''

Il y eut un grand silence... Petit Jean ne dit rien, mais recula de quelques pas. '' Pourquoi ? '' demanda-t-il. '' Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? ''

Robin ne répondit pas. Il regarda avec douleur la vue magnifique des jardins, et inspira profondément. '' Je n'avais plus d'autre choix... Murmura-t-il. On avait vraiment besoin de cet or. Je ne supportais plus de voir les enfants mourir les uns après les autres alors que... '' il ne termina pas sa phrase, qui se termina en murmure. '' Je pensais la protéger. '' dit-il, en regardant son ami, le regard suppliant. '' Qu'est-ce qu'elle va penser de moi maintenant ?... "

Petit Jean ne dit rien, d'abord, puis il demanda. '' Est-ce qu'il a des preuves que tu es venu ? ''

Robin se retourna vers son ami, presque les larmes aux yeux. '' Oui. Une preuve qui achèvera de la convaincre. ''

Ils gagnèrent le château tard dans la nuit. Elle était prise au piège entre deux gardes qui somnolaient. Elle essaya rapidement de se dégager ce qui les réveilla machinalement. La carosse s'arrêta et la porte s'ouvrit. L'homme attrapa le poignet de Marianne et la tira de force à l'extérieur. Son oncle ordonna de la monter dans sa chambre et de l'y enfermer. Il s'éxecuta alors, la jeune essayant de se débattre en vain, il la jeta dans la chambre et verrouilla la porte à double tour. Elle frappa de nerf contre celle ci avant de se laisser tomber au sol, à bout de force et en sanglot. À chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux, Elle voyait le visage de Robin. Elle ne voulait plus penser à lui, plus jamais ! Elle secoua la tête comme pour le faire disparaître mais il restait gravé dans sa mémoire. Marianne enroula ses bras autour de ses Jambes en posant sa tête sur ses genoux. Sa vie tout entière était à présent gâchée, détruite. Et plus aucun moyen d'y échappe


	3. Chapter 3

Le lendemain, le prince la convoqua. Comme l'avait redouté Robin, il invita Marianne à récupérer la robe que Robin lui avait donné en gage de sa parole.

Robin, de son côté, broyait du noir. Ils étaient de retour à Sherwood, et ses hommes le laissaient tranquille, un peu à l'écart.

Au bout de quelques jours, alors qu'il se promenait, il vit placardée au mur une annonce officielle, qu'il déchira en lambeau.

" Le prince Jean a le plaisir de vous annoncer l'heureux union de sa pupille la princesse Marianne avec notre bon shériff de Nottingham, en ce samedi. ''

Il frémit de rage, pressant la boule de papier au creux de sa main.

'' L'heureux union"... Mais qui au juste en était heureux ? Il s'appuya contre l'arbre, le martelant de son poing.

Puis il entendit un soupir derrière lui qui le fit se retourner.

'' Mère ! ''

'' Robin. dit la femme. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à la feuille et comprit immédiatement. '' Que comptes-tu faire ? ''

La question prit Robin de court. '' Qu'est-ce que je peux bien y faire... " Soupira-t-il.

" Tu ne veux pas qu'elle l'épouse n'est-ce pas ? "

'' Ce n'est pas ce que JE veux, le probème. Elle n'en a pas envie non plus, elle ne veut rien de tout ça. Elle veut partir, voyager, être libre, faire sa vie avec qui elle en a envie !"

" Est-ce qu'elle veut la faire avec toi ? ''

Robin fut dérouté. Il la regarda en souriant, mais la mère était extrêmement sérieuse. Son sourire retomba.

'' Plus maintenant... Murmura-t-il. Elle pense que je l'ai trahie, je n'ai même pas pu m'expliquer auprès d'elle, toutes les preuves sont contre moi ! ''

La mère soupira. '' Et à qui fera-t-elle le plus confiance, entre toi et son oncle ? Quelle parole aura le plus de valeur à ses yeux ? ''

Robin soupira. Il savait qu'elle avait raison... Il ne s'était même pas encore donné les moyens de tout expliquer à Marianne. Ce n'était pas fini.

'' Vous avez raison... Murmura-t-il. Je dois lui dire. Je dois essayer. Je dois partir à Nottingham et le lui expliquer moi-même. ''

Sans son consentement, évidement, le Prince Jean commença les préparatifs du mariage. Il fit placarder dans tout le pays l'annonce de l'union de sa nièce et du shériff. Quand à Marianne, Elle était toujours prisonnière de sa chambre, pouvant sortir seulement pour manger. Sa dame de compagnie était interdite de venir lui rendre visite, elle se demandait même si elle n'avait pas également était faite prisonnière par le Prince. Il était près a tout pour parvenir à ses fins. Les jours se succédèrent, tous plus monotones que les autres. Marianne n'avait plus goût a rien, tout ce qui avait compté pour elle avait disparu. Un jour, un samedi peut être, elle n'était même plus sûre de la date, On vint la sortir plus tôt de sa chambre. Tous les préparatifs étaient terminés, il ne manquait plus que Marianne. Les servantes lui firent une toilette, puis coiffure, maquillage et habillage suivirent. Elle se laissa faire, mais n'y mettait pas du sien. Quand elle fut prête, Elle se regarda dans un miroir. Toutes les femmes autour d'elle petillaient et la noyait de compliments auquel elle ne fit même pas attention. Le prince Jean vint la chercher, il lui prit la main pour y déposer un baiser, mais elle la retira violement avant même qu'il puisse le faire. Elle tourna les talons et partit elle même sans l'attendre. Il en avait assez fait maintenant. Elle gagna la salle de cérémonie, tous les invités étaient déjà là, installés, Marianne resta devant la porte en jetant un oeil discretement.

Robin attela son cheval. On était vendredi, il allait pouvoir attendre Nottingham le lendemain, probablement trop tard, mais tant pis. En effet, lorsqu'il arriva, les cloches de l'église sonnait. Il mit un capuchon au cas où quelqu'un le reconnaitrait, et fendit la foule, qui se pressait à la sortie de l'église.

Quand le Prince et le Shériff arrivèrent devant la salle où se déroulait la cérémonie, où Marianne devait les y attendre, elle n'était plus là. Les gardes chargeaient de la surveiller avaient été distrait et étaient incapable de dire où elle était partie. Son oncle serra les poings, il envoya chacun de ses hommes a sa recherche. Ne souhaitant pas que ses invités s'impatientent, il les convia a l'extérieur autour de gourmandises à grignoter leur pretextant un leger imprévu, alors tous se leverent et quittèrent l'église. Midi sonna. Marianne s'était réfugiée au fond du jardin, dans une petite forêt où régnaient de grands arbres. Il y avait dans l un deux une cabane qu'elle avait construite enfant avec son père, seul eux deux étaient au courant de son existence ainsi que sa dame de compagnie. Elle grimpa l'échelle puis la remonta après son passage. Elle s'asseya contre l'un des murs en bois en soufflant.

Robin s'approcha de la salle, où tout le monde s'affairait. Apparemment, la mariée avait disparu. Robin esquissa un sourire, ça ne l'étonnait pas d'elle. En reva'che, il était un peu perdu quand à l'endroit où la chercher. Il se doutait qu'elle avait probablement trouvé refuge dehors, dans la nature, mais le jardin était vaste, il aurait du mal à la trouver

Au bout d'un certain moment, Quand le château et ses jardins furent fouillés de fond en comble, le Prince Jean envoya ses gardes à l'extérieur pensa qu'elle devait déjà être partie. Alors elle relança l'échelle et en descendit, elle attrapa sa longue robe pour ne pas marcher dessus et longea les murs en direction d'une autre sortie, espérant qu'elle ne soit pas garder.

Robin était grimpé sur le mur d'enceinte, et il marchait dessus pour avoir un meilleur apperçu des environs. Au bout d'un certain moments, il vit des gardes commencer à venir, et il descendit du mur, se retrouvant caché derrière un angle. Il entendit une respiration extrêmement près de la sienne, et sortit de sa cachette en bandant son arc. Il fit bien de ne pas tirer car il se retrouva face à Marianne.

Elle continuait d'avancer, le dos courbé, quand elle tomba face à face avec quelqu'un, elle sursaut et plaqua sa main contre son coeur qui battait a toute vitesse. Son regard s'arrêta sur la personne devant elle. "Robin ?" Murmura t'elle, très surprise.

'' Marianne! '' Fit-il. Il ne posa pas de question sur sa tenue de mariée ou les larmes séchées sur ses joues, il lui attrapa le poignet et l'entraina derrière lui.

Marianne n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Robin la traînait derrière lui. Elle aurait voulu riposter, lui dire que Non, elle ne le suivrait plus, pas après ce qu'il avait fait. Mais elle n'en eut pas le temps et puis ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Et il était également d'une bonne aide pour la faire sortir de l'enceinte du château alors elle le suiva presque sans rechigner bien qu'elle retira son poignet de sa prise.

Robin la prit avec lui et la fit zigzager entre les buissons. Finallement, ils atteingnirent un petit cabanon le long de la muraille, et Robin fit la courte échelle à Marianne pour qu'elle grimpe sur le toit et atteigne le mur d'enceinte. La robe de mariée et ses couches interminables de tissu et de tulles ne facilitaient pas les choses, mais Robin parvint à la hisser, et monta à sa suite. Ils marchèrent tous les deux sur le mur, Robin derrière elle. Ils étaient presque arrivé au bout de la muraille, quand deux gardes s'exclamèrent en les voyant. Ils bandèrent leur arc en leurs direction, et Robin se retourna vers l'autre côté du mur pour y jeter un coup d'oeil. Puis il se tourna vers Marianne, mettant les mains sur sa taille. '' Tu me fais confiance ? '' souffla-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux. À ce même moment, un flèche vint s'enfoncer dans sa hanche, et il n'attendit pas la réponse de Marianne, il la jeta par dessus le mur, avant de sauter à son tour. Heureusement, il avait remarqué un tas de foin en contrebas sur lequel ils atterirent.

Elle continuait de le suivre mais cette petite escapade était une véritable corvée avec sa robe. Elle ne pouvait faire un mouvement sans qu'elle ne marche dessus et ne trébuche. Marianne fit tout ce que Robin lui demanda. Elle monta sur le toit, fit l'équilibriste sur le mur puis quand elle vit les gardes et qu'il lui demanda de lui faire confiance, elle ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir et hocha la tête. Mais au même moment le garçon fut touché par une flèche, elle ne put réagir et ils tombèrent tous les deux atterrissant, fort heureusement sur un monticule de foin. Marianne se releva la première, elle se précipita sur le garçon, ils n'avaient pas le temps de rester là, elle l'aida à se relever et le soutena pour marcher. Elle n'était pas vraiment costaud mais toute cette adrénaline lui avait donné une sacrée force. "Par ici!" S'exclama t'elle, prenant un chemin étroit qui menait à la forêt. Robin boitait a cause de sa blessure, il fallait rapidement qu'ils trouvent une cachette pour qu'elle puisse le soigner.

Robin marchait avec peine, il perdait beaucoup trop de sang. Il s'appuyait de tout son poids sur Marianne, et sentait que ça la mettait en difficulté mais elle était tout de même surprenante et l'aida à parcourir un petit chemin, avant qu'il ne se laisse tomber dans un endroit un peu reculé. Ce n'était pas l'idéal, ils étaient visibles, mais au moins ils n'étaient plus sur la route, et Robin n'avait plus aucune force à puiser pour poursuivre son chemin. Il s'allongea, respirant avec difficulté, et vint comprimer sa blessure avec ses mains pour limiter l'hémorragie. Il cherchait un tissu autour de lui quand ses yeux se posèrent sur la robe pharaonique de Marianne, déjà ensenglantée. Il leva les yeux vers elle.

Au bout d'un certain moment, ou ils furent assez loin tout de même, Robin a bout de force tomba presque au sol et Marianne s'agenouilla rapidement à ses côtés. Il positionna ses mains sur la plaie. "Laisse moi faire" lanca t'elle. Ni une ni deux avant même qu'il puisse penser à quoique ce soit la jeune femme avait déjà arraché un morceau de sa robe blanche. Elle le passa autour de sa jambe et fit un noeud très serré pour faire un garrot. Elle prit un deuxième morceau qu'elle plaqua sur la plaie et appuya fortement dessus.

Robin eut le souffle coupé, mais il laissa tomber ses bras et la laissa faire. A la place, il la regarda. Marianne était en sueur, elle était décoiffée, pâle, paniquée. Sa robe était froissée, déchirée, tâchée. Mais elle s'activait et ses yeux ne flanchaient pas, elle ne flanchait jamais. Il planta ses yeux noirs dans les siens et en cet instant n'en avait rien à faire qu'elle le haïsse et qu'il soit pitoyable, ainsi blessé. A cet instant il n'y avait qu'elle qui comptait. Il sentait le sang lui revenir un peu, ses vertiges cesser. Il entendit plus distinctement son coeur battre sous sa poitrine. Était-ce Marianne ou la course qu'il venait de faire ? Il ne savait pas, mais c'était un battement agréable.

Elle prit quelques secondes pour souffler tout en continuant de presser la blessure. Elle sentait le regard appuyé de Robin sur elle mais elle ne voulait pas le regarder. Elle n'avait rien pardonner et elle ne le soignait que parce qu'elle ne laisserait jamais quique ce soit mourir. Il était hors de question pour elle de retomber dans son jeu pour être trahis a nouveau. Elle prit ta main et la mit sur la plaie. "Appuie fort. Je reviens." Marianne se leva et fouilla les environs, elle trouva plusieurs plantes qu'elle cueillit puis revint s'installer près du garçon. Elle prit un caillou et écrasa les feuilles pour en faire une bouillie. Elle retira sa main, le sang avait cessé de couler grâce au garrot mais la plaie risquer maintenant de de s'infecter. Elle étala la mixture sur sa jambe puis elle reprit un morceau de tissu pour en faire un bandage pour ne pas que la plaie ne prenne l'air. Elle se releva finalement et se mit dos à lui, ne souhaitant pas lui adresser la parole.

'' Marianne.. '' articula-t-il. '' Regarde moi. '' Il avait adopté un ton ferme, déterminé. Il ne comptait pas la supplier.

La jeune femme prit sa tête entre ses mains, elle était déterminée à ne pas lui pardonner ce qu'il avait fait, elle avait prévu de le soigner et de partir des qu'il serait sur pied. Mais en l'entendant, son coeur se retourna. Si elle le regardait ne serait ce qu'une seconde, elle avait peur de craquer. Alors elle finit par répondre. "Je ne peux plus te regarder.. pas après ce que tu m'as fais." Sa voix tremblait, elle s'empêcher de verser des larmes.

"Marianne" , répéta-t-il, en la regardant. "Je suis venu aujourd'hui pour... Pour te dire quelque chose. Je savais que c'était ma seule chance. Il inspira profondément.

'' Je ne t'ai pas trahi. '' Il la regarda intensément. '' Jamais. Jamais je ne te trahirais. Et je suis désolé que tu aies pu penser ça de moi, je pensais que tu me connaissais assez pour me croire moi, pas cet escrot d'oncle.

Je vais te dire pourquoi, mais avant ça, je veux que tu me jure quelque chose. Il planta son regard dans le sien. '' Jure-moi que tu te sauveras sans moi. Jure-moi que tu partiras sans objection quand je te le demanderais. C'est très important Marianne ! ''

Elle l'écouta alors faire son grand discours. Bien sûr que son oncle était vicieux mais pourtant.. toutes les preuves étaient contre Robin. Du olus profond de son coeur elle voulait lui refaire confiance mais une barrière l'en empêchait. Elle finit par se retourner vers lui quand il eut finit de parler. Elle avait les bras croisés contre sa poitrine, elle s'efforçait de se montrer forte et de ne laisser paraître aucun sentiment. "Bien sûr, que je partirai sans toi." Elle haussa un sourcil. C'était de tout façon ce qu'elle avait prévu. Mais en aurait elle le courage lorsque ce moment arrivera ? Arrivera t'elle a laisser derrière Elle l'homme pour lequel elle éprouve des sentiments si fort? Elle le voulait, Sa raison le voulait mais son coeur disait tout autre.

'' Bien... Souffla-t-il. Merci. '' Puis il grimaça en s'installant autrement contre les racines de l'arbre, et il commença : '' Je vais te raconter ma version de l'histoire. Après ça, laisse-moi.

Les petits mourraient tous. Les uns après les autres... '' murmura-t-il. "J'ai tenu un bébé dans mes bras qui est mort sans que je puisse rien faire pour l'aider. Puis ce furent les jumelles, puis le fils du meunier... Puis celui de Petit Jean." Sa voix se brisa. "J'étais si impuissant face à leur misère, je criais à l'injustice de ne pouvoir les aider. Puis mes yeux se sont posé sur ta robe, celle que tu avais enlevée et oublié dans nos affaires." Robin murmurait, il parlait avec de plus en plus de difficulté mais regardait Marianne, avec toujours la même intensité.

" J'ai d'abord pensé à cet or que tu m'avais proposé. Je me suis soudain senti stupide de l'avoir refusé. Maintenant, il était trop tard, et je n'avais aucunes chances de te retrouver dans la capitale. Je te croyais partie en mer... Alors, j'ai pensé à autre chose. J'avais vu encore le matin même une affiche de récompense pour quiconque livrerait des informations sur toi... J'ai pris la robe et je suis parti voir le Prince Jean. Tout cela est vrai, dit-il, mais il y a un point sur lequel il t'a menti...

Je ne lui ai pas dit la vérité, je me suis servi de cet entretien pour arriver à mes fins, c'est vrai. Mais j'ai réalisé que je pouvais faire mieux. Je pouvais aussi par un mensonge te protéger et l'envoyer loin de toi. Je lui ai dit que tu étais en route pour les montagnes, dans la direction opposée à celle où tu étais vraiment. '' Robin poussa un soupir de douleur, et quelques larmes montèrent à ses yeux. Il n'avait pas lâché Marianne du regard depuis le début. Ses yeux brillaient, son menton tremblait, mais sa voix était ferme.

'' J'ai fait ça dans le seul but de te protéger. Le temps qu'il se rende compte de la vérité, tu aurais eu presque un mois de plus pour le fuir. Et moi... Moi il me cherche depuis 10 ans de toutes les façons. Alors qu'est-ce qu'un mensonge de plus si il pouvait te sauver la vie. '' Il esquissa un petit sourire, et ses yeux s'attendrirent en la regardant. '' Il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté.

'' Je croyais l'avoir bien eu... Mais il a du avoir d'autres informations sur toi qui l'ont mené à la capitale. Il a menti pour se venger de moi, parceque je lui ai menti. '' Robin respirait fort, avec difficulté. Il ne put plus maintenir son regard avec la même intensité, et les ferma doucement. '' Tu n'es pas obligée de me croire... Dit-il. Et tu as le droit de me haïr. Mais si c'était à refaire je le referais sans hésiter, parceque je l'ai fait dans l'unique but de te protéger."

Marianne attendait patiemment d'avoir sa version de l'histoire même si elle ignorait encore si elle arriverait à le croire. Elle s'adossa contre un arbre, toujours les bras croisés. Elle sentait son regard intense et à la fois doux, sur Elle, pourtant elle ne releva pas le regard vers le regard, elle fixait un point dans le vide juste devant elle. Elle n'avait pas la force de plonger ses yeux dans les siens. Quand Robin raconta alors son histoire, la jeune femme se mordait l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas faiblir, Elle ne montrait alors aucune émotion, Elle était impassible. Quand il évoqua les dizaines d'enfants décédés, sa gorge se noua. Elle le maudissait de ne pas avoir voulu de son argent, sachant que toutes ces morts auraient pu être évitées, et malgré qu'il ait voulu bien faire, elle le tenait tout de même un peu responsable. Quand il arriva au paragraphe où il disait qu'il avait fait tout ça pour la protéger, elle finit par poser son regard sur lui. Il avait fermer les yeux, mais elle voyait une larme sur le bas de sa joue qui avait coulé le long de celle ci. Était ce a cause de la douleur de sa blessure ? Ou était ce car il avait le sentiment de l'avoir perdu a jamais. Elle s'était laissé glisser contre l'arbre pour s'assoir sur le sol. Elle avait à son tour fermer les yeux puis elle finit par prendre la parole. "Dis moi pourquoi tu veux que je te laisses" dit elle d'une petite voix mais assurée.

Robin ouvrit faiblement les yeux, les plongeant dans ceux de Marianne.

'' Je veux... Je veux que tu vives. '' dit-il. '' Je suis venu aujourd'hui dans le seul but de t'arracher à ce mariage qui finirait d'éteindre en toi la flamme qui est si belle, si vivante. Je ne suis pas venu pour que tu me pardonnes, non. Je voulais te rendre ta liberté, car c'est ta plus grande force Marianne. Dit-il en comprimant son flanc qui lui faisait de plus en plus mal. Je ne suis pas venu pour que tu te fasses recapturer dans une forêt à 50m de ta prison. Je veux que tu partes, je veux que tu vives, c'est tout ce que je veux pour toi.

Alors que Marianne venait de rouvrir doucement ses yeux, le garçon le fit également à son tour, alors leur regard se croisèrent, c'était la première fois qu'elle le regardait vraiment depuis qu'il était revenu, pour elle. Son regard était pur, doux et si intense. Elle était troublée par ce qu'il venait d'avouer. La jeune fille se releva et parcouru les quelques mètres qui les séparaient, avant de s'agenouiller a ses côtés. Elle ne dit rien pendant un bon moment, elle ne faisait que le fixait, elle gravait cet instant dans sa mémoire, ne voulant jamais l'oublier. Il lui avait fait la la plus belle déclaration du monde, c'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un se livrait à elle de cette façon. Marianne se pencha, ses pupilles étaient dilatées, sa bouche légèrement entre ouverte, alors, elle posa une main sur son torse et sans réfléchir plus elle combla le vide entre eux, posant ses lèvres sur les siennes comme elle avait déjà pu le faire la fois au bal, pourtant ce baiser n'avait rien à voir, il était fougueux, intense, et doux a la fois. Il était tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer, tout ce qu'elle rêvait.

Robin la regarda s'approcher doucement. Il le savait, il sentait qu'elle lui avait déjà pardonné, elle s'approcha de lui et ses beaux yeux papillonèrent en le regardant intensément. Il ne bougea pas, et maintint le regard qu'elle posait sur lui. Il lisait au fond de ces yeux tout ce qu'elle pensait de lui, et un instant il se permit d'espérer qu'elle ne le haïsse plus. Elle s'approcha, et pour la deuxième fois posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Alors etait-ce la douleur, etait-ce le silence soudain, étais-ce le goût de ses lèvres posées sur les siennes, il ne le savait pas, mais soudain le feu qui le consuma de l'intérieur s'embrasa totalement. Il sentait les flammes d'une tiédeur nouvelle remonter le long de son corps, il sentait son coeur s'emballer dans sa poitrine. Mais étrangement, rien de cela ne lui faisait plus mal. Il se sentait comme dans une dimension où rien ne pouvait plus l'atteindre.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, Robin dégagea la main qu'il avait appuyé sur le sol et la ramena sur le visage de Marianne, saisissant délicatement sa joue puis sa nuque, glissant tendrement dans la racine de ses doux cheveux. Sa poitrine se souleva et son souffle se coupa, il avait comme le sentiments qu'ensemble ils venaient de figer le temps, et c'est baigné de larmes aussi bien aussi bien que d'amour qu'il lui rendit son baiser.

Ses poils se hérissèrent et son corps frisonna au contact de la main de Robin contre sa nuque. Elle avait toujours sa main posée sur son torse et son poing se resserra, aggripant le tissu de son haut. Son coeur s'accélérait au fur et à mesure du baiser, lui frappant la poitrine si fort qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il pourrait en sortir. Elle rouvrit les yeux qu'elle avait fermé au auparavant et finit par rompre le baiser au bout d'un certain moment. Elle se recula tout en restant proche du visage de Robin, elle mordait sa lèvre inférieure tout en baissant le regard. Elle commença alors d'une petite voix."Est ce que tu veux toujours que je partes ?" Elle esquissa un mince sourire presque taquin.

Robin rougit et baissa les yeux. Il avait encore la respiration coupée, la peau embrasée, mais il n'en restait pas moins lucide.

'' Oui. '' dit-il fermement A ce moment ils entendirent des coups de feu un peu plus loin. Robin tourna la tête, il voulu avoir l'air brave et sans peur mais ses lèvres frémirent et trahirent sa peur. Il se retourna vers Marianne et lui prit les mains, le regard suppliant. Il laissa promener une dernière fois ses yeux sur son visage, il voulait l'imprimer dans sa mémoire, puis il murmura, d'une voix à peine audible : '' Va-t-en. Va-t-en je t'en supplie ! ''

Son visage se ferma instantanément quand il lui répondit oui. Elle n'eut pas le temps de lui demander plus d'explications, qu'ils entendirent tout les deux des coups de feu et des cris. Marianne lui avait dit qu'elle partirait quand il le lui avait demandé mais pourtant a cet instant et après ce qu'il venait de se passer entre eux, il lui était impensable de le quitter. Impensable de le laisser tomber, de le perdre a nouveau pour ne peut être jamais le retrouver. Son regard était rempli de peur, de questionnement et d'hésitation. "Quoi.." Elle tentait de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, était ce un mauvais rêve? Après le moment qu'il avait échangé elle ne pouvait imaginer retourner dans la terreur maintenant. Elle regarda leurs deux mains liées. "Non, non !" S'exclama t'elle. "Je.. Je ne peux pas !" Sa voix tremblait et les larmes commençaient à surgir. Leur vie ne serait elle composé que de ça ? Une fuite perpétuelle ?

Robin recula d'effroi en voyant qu'elle ne partait pas comme il lui avait demandé. Un millier d'émotions le prirent à la gorge. Depuis une demi heure maintenant il avait eut le temps de se préparer à l'idée de mourir. Il savait qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre issue pour lui, qu'il vivait ses derniers instants. Mais elle ? Il venait de faire tout ça pour la sortir de là, la sauver. Et voilà qu'elle voulait retomber dedans à nouveau. Il ne savait pas si il devait pleurer ou se mettre en colère. Il aurait aussi bien pu en rire, rire de sa folie, rire de joie en pensant qu'elle l'aimait assez pour ne pas le quitter. Mais tout ceci était hors de questions. Toutes ces raisons n'étaient qu'égoïstes. Il n'avait pas le droit de penser à lui avant elle, il fallait qu'elle parte, c'était tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour mourir en paix, l'idée qu'elle soit saine et sauve. ''Cours Marianne. Supplia-t-il."

La jeune femme était totalement paniquée il lui était impensable de l'abandonner maintenant, il mourrait sûrement et elle ne pourrait pas continuer de vivre avec cette douleur. Pourtant il continuait de la supplier de partir, il pensait faire le mieux pour elle, pour la sauver, mais au contraire elle ne pourrait jamais plus se sentir libre et elle même si elle le perdait. Cette pensée lui glaça le sang. "Robin.. tu dois te lèver.." supplia t'elle a son tour. Elle tentait de le soulever avec la force et l'adrénaline qui lui restait. "On doit partir.. Je t'en prie." Sa voix était mêlé à ses sanglots, pourtant elle s'efforçait de ne pas laisser couler ses larmes. A croire qu'ils ne pourraient jamais vivre en paix.

Robin soupira. Il commençait déjà à ne plus sentir ses jambes, il n'avait même plus mal. Il savait qu'il n'irait nulle part comme ça. Il admirait la foi de Marianne en lui. Cette force qui la poussait toujours à avancer et à croire le meilleur. Mais il ne pouvait pas continuer, c'était purement impossible, et il ne ferait que la retarder elle, chaque pas le soutenant lui coûtant un peu plus sa liberté. '' C'est déjà trop tard... '' murmura-t-il. Tu dois me laisser partir. Je t'en supplie ! ''

Les cris des gardes se firent plus intense, ils étaient de plus en plus proche. Elle s'avança et regarda au travers d'un buisson, ils n'étaient que deux. Si elle les éliminé, elle aurait suffisamment de temps pour aller récupérer son cheval qui était dans la grange au fond du jardin. Elle avait déjà fait le trajet dans sa tête et savait exactement où passer pour ne pas se faire attraper. Marianne revena vers Robin, et elle attrapa l'arc qui était posé non loin de lui. Elle n'avait tiré qu'une seule fois à l'arc, dans sa jeunesse, c'est son père qui lui avait montré comment faire. Elle chercha des flèches et les trouva, enfin, la trouva. Il n'en restait plus qu'une. Une flèche pour deux gardes. Robin avait fermé les yeux, Sa douleur était trop importante, il commençait à perdre connaissance. Les mains de Marianne tremblaient, pourtant elle ne lâchait rien, et se positionna de nouveau derrière ce même buisson, légèrement levée au dessus, elle arma l'arc, et elle attendit que les deux hommes ne fassent plus qu'un. Elle ferma un oeil, et tendit le fil, avant de le lâcher et de laisser filer la flèche, celle ci prit une grande impulsion et vint se planter dans le premier garde avant de le traverser et de toucher l'autre, ils tombèrent tout les deux au sol. Elle jubilait intérieurement, elle avait réussi. Elle jeta l'arc et glissa un "Je reviens" au garçon. Elle ne savait même pas si il pouvait encore l'entendre, mais elle remarqua sa poitrine se soulevait ce qui signifiait qu'il était encore en vie. Alors elle se mit à courir plus vite encore qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait, en direction des remparts du château.

Vaguement, Robin vit Marianne bander un arc puis s'en aller. Puis il ferma les yeux et ce fut le trou noir. Soudain il entendit des voix auprès de lui, des rires, et il se sentit soulevé. Ce n'était pas Marianne. Il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux et de se débattre mais il n'avais plus aucune force. Il voulait crier, il voulait égoïstement Marianne auprès de lui en cet instant. Il esperait au mois qu'elle soit le plus loin possible du château. Sa dernière pensée fut pour elle, avant d'ouvrir une paupière et de se voir assomé par une bande de 5 ou 6 brigands armés qui le hissèrent sur une charette.

Marianne avait réussi à rejoindre le château, elle longea le mur avant de s'accroupir et de retirer une pierre, de là, elle put ramper et passer dedans, et elle atterit dans l'enclos de la grange. Elle attrapa son cheval et monta à cru dessus puis elle prit le galop, il y avait une barrière en bois pour sortir, la grange étant a l'écart du château elle n'était pas très renforcée niveau sécurité, elle se dirigea sur la barrière et arrivé dessus son cheval le sauta. Ils se dirigeaient a l'endroit où elle avait laissé Robin, et quand elle gagna ce lieu, Elle aperçu avec effroi qu'il n'y était plus. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux, paniquée, vu son état il n'avait pas pu partir seul. Elle mit pied à terre et tourna en rond ne sachant pas quoi faire. Elle finit par attraper l'arc et elle aperçut a ce moment un écusson avec un symbole. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il représentait mais elle garda précieusement, il lui serait sûrement d'une aide pour retrouver Robin. Elle passa l'arc autour d'elle puis remonta sur son cheval avant de partir au pas, cherchant d'autres indices.

Au bout d'un temps qu'il n'aurait su définir, Robin se réveilla. Il faisait nuit autour de lui, et étrangement, il avait moins mal. Il baissa les yeux sur sa hanche, qui était bandée d'un linge blanc, propre. Il fronça les sourcils, regardant autour de lui. Des hommes dormaient, assis sur des sacs, balottés par la charette. Qui pouvaient-ils bien être ? Et pourquoi l'avaient-ils soigné ? Il rassembla difficilement ses derniers souvenirs, puis un nom lui vient aux lèvres. '' Marianne '' murmura-t-il. Il avait du le dire plus fort qu'il ne le pensait puisqu'un des hommes releva la tête et grommela : '' Elle est pas là ta donzelle. '' Robin le regarda quelques instants puis demanda '' Vous l'avez vue ? Elle va bien ? '' L'homme haussa les épaules, signe qu'il n'en avait aucune idée, puis il s'assoupit de nouveau. Robin releva silencieusement le buste pour se mettre en position assise, et regarda autour de lui. Il connaissait cette route. Il l'empruntait pour aller de Nottingham à Loxley. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques minutes du village. Il pressa le genou de l'homme à côté de lui et lui demanda '' Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire de moi ? ''. '' On te livre au Prince Jean, grommela l'homme. Et maintenant ferle ta gueule et dors ''. Le sang de Robin se glaça, puis il se relaissa tomber en position allongée. En soi, il s'y attendait. Il n'y avait qu'une chose qu'il espérait par dessus tout. Il adressa cette prière silencieuse en regardant les étoiles. Que Marianne ne vienne pas le chercher.

Marianne continuait d'avancer avec son cheval. Elle remarqua des branches cassées et la terre piétinée puis plus loin encore des traces de roue. Elle savait qu'elle se risquait à les suivre, et que Robin aurait voulu qu'elle le laisse. Pourtant elle ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner. "Aller, en avant" dit elle a son cheval. Ils marcherent un long moment, la nuit était tombée et elle ne distinguait que très peu les marques, seul la lueur des étoiles lui permettait d'apercevoir son chemin. Quand soudain elle entendit les pas d'un autre cheval et aperçu de la lumière. Elle descendit du cheval et se cacha derrière des buissons. Quand elle put distinguer le visage de l'inconnu ce n'était d'autre que Petit Jean, le fidèle compagnon de Robin. Elle sortit alors de sa cachette. "Petit Jean" s'exclama t'elle en chuchotant. Elle était contente de le voir ici. Il lui expliqua qu'il s'inquiétait de ne pas voir revenir son camarade et qu'il avait décidé de partir à sa recherche. Alors a son tour Marianne lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé. Grâce à la lumière ils purent continuer de suivre les traces.

Robin arriva à proximité du village. On l'aida à descendre, puis on le traina sur le sol. C'est alors que Robin entendit des hurlements, des cris de guerre, et des coups d'épé. Il assista, impuissant, au massacre des brigants, mais n'arrivait pas à distinguer qui venait de les embusquer. L'un de se pencha sur lui, et c'est avec sourire qu'il reconnut l'un de ses compagnon. Il venait de se faire sauver par ses amis. Ceux-ci l'emmenèrent vite dans le nouvel orpelinat, dans l'hôpital, où les religieuses se jetèrent sur lui pour le soigner. Robin ne comprenait plus rien. Qu'est-ce que cirque voulait dire ? Ses amis répondirent pour lui. '' On a envoyé Petit Jean te chercher là-bas. '' Entre temps, le prince Jean est venu ici, à Loxley, sachant que c'est là que tu retournerais. Les brigands qui t'ont amené comptaient te livrer, mais on les en a empêché. Tu est en sécurité ici, on s'est barricadé dans l'hôpital. Personne ne pourra plus entrer, on a tout verrouillé.

Robin baissa les yeux au sol. Il n'était pas dupe, une barricade n'arrêterait pas le prince Jean, qui pouvait très bien mettre le feu ou viser le bâtiment avec ses canons pour le faire écrouler. Pourtant, dans les heures qui suivirent, rien ne se passa. '' Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien attendre ? '' murmurait Robin dont l'inquiétude grandissait. Il avait l'impression de se faire prendre au piège, enfermé ici. Il sentait qu'il se passait autre chose. Puis enfin, en fin de journée, il réalisa avec horreur ce qu'il en était. Le Prince Jean les gardait vivant en appât. Il n'attendait plus qu'une personne pour les bombarder, quelqu'un qui ne résisterais pas à l'idée de leur venir en aide. Quelqu'un que le Prince Jean voulait par dessus tout. Quelqu'un qui ignorait tout du piège qui se refermait doucement sur elle. Marianne.

Marianne et Petit Jean continuèrent leur bout de chemin en suivant les traces, quand ils finirent par arriver au village. Si il avait été emmené ici, c'est qu'il avait été livré au prince Jean. Marianne arrêta son cheval et son ami en fit autant. Il finit par prendre la parole. "On ne devrait pas s'y rendre à deux. Rentrons à Sherwood et alertons les autres, nous irons délivrer Robin ensemble. Et puis c'est trop dangereux pour vous." Marianne voulut répliquer mais elle s'en abstenu. Certes elle aurait aimé pouvoir le sauver seule, et elle était plus à ça près question danger. Mais si ils y allaient ils se jetaient dans la gueule du loup et ils n'auraient plus aucune chance. Elle hocha alors la tête pour acquiescer. Elle lui faisait confiance et elle savait quil ferait tout pour son compagnon. Ils allaient perdre beaucoup de temps, et qui sait ce qu'ils pourraient faire à Robin, il fallait qu'ils soient rapide. Elle fit demi tour. "Dépêchons nous alors." Elle talonna pour partir au galop suivit de petit Jean.

Robin passa des heures interminables à attendre ici. Les rations se faisaient rare, les hommes du prince Jean encerclaient le bâtiment. Robin commençait à se rétablir, par les bons soins des soeurs. Mais chaque nouveau jour passé ici était un supplice. Il savait qu'il était le seul responsable de ce siège. C'était pour l'avoir lui qu'il faisait tout ça. Robin guettait par la fenêtre l'arrivée de Marianne. Il redoutait de la voir, mais en même temps, une part de lui voulait qu'elle vienne à sa recherche. Il finit par chasser ses mauvaises pensées. Marianne avait probablement fui comme il le lui avait ordonné, et c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour elle. Il laissa encore 3 jours passer avant de prendre une décision quand au siège qu'ils subissaient. Robin glissa par l'une des fenêtres, les mains en l'air, pour se rendre auprès du Prince Jean. Il s'avança vers lui prudemment, dictant ses conditions. '' Moi, dit-il, Robin de Loxley, j'accepte de me rendre et de me librer à vous, aux conditions suivantes : Vous lèverez le siège de l'abbaye. Vous vous en irez sans toucher un seul cheveux de nos villageois... Et... Et vous accepterez définitivement la liberté de Lady Marianne. Libre d'aller où elle veut, et... d'épouser qui elle veut. En échange de cela, moi Robin des Bois je me livre à mort. Le prince jean cette fois n'était pas en position de négocier. Robin s'était glissé derrière un talus pendant son discours, pointant son arc sur le prince jean. Mais lui-même étant hors de portée des gardes. Le Prince fulminait. On lisait sur son visage tout le dilemme que représentait la chose. '' Tu te livreras me dis-tu ? Sans opposition ? ''

'' Sans aucune. '' repondit Robin, se tournant vers ses amis pour insister sur ce point. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils risquent quelque chose de stupide qui pourrait comprommenttre son accord et le bien-être du village entier. '' Ma vie. Contre la leur. '' dit Robin. Le Prince se leva et fit venir un parchemenin sur lequel il griffona un mot, qu'il fit apporter à Robin. C'était le serment du Prince. Il acceptait ses conditions. Robin poussa un soupir de soulagement, et sa première pensée fut pour Marianne, qui serait saine et sauve. Puis il se retourna la gorge nouée vers l'hospice. Son hospice. Et il marcha vers le prince les bras levé, aussi tôt saisi par une dizaine de gardes. '' Tu l'auras cherché, bâtard. '' dit le Prince Jean en le giflant violemment. '' Tu seras pendu demain à l'aube, pour tous les crimes que tu as commis. ''

Après plusieurs journées de marche a travers la forêt, Marianne et Petit Jean gagnèrent le campement. Très vite Petit Jean la stoppa net. Elle fronça les sourcils puis remarqua a travers les arbres les silhouettes des gardes du Prince, ainsi que le Prince Jean lui même. Elle descendit de son cheval et l'homme en fit de même, elle attacha les deux bêtes a un arbre plus loin puis ils s'approcherent du camp. Elle entendit et reconnu très rapidement la voix de Robin, elle tendait l'oreille pour distinguer ce qu'il disait, il semblait s'adresser à son oncle. Les deux jeunes gens s'agenouillerent derrière un énorme tronc couché au sol, restant cachés. Quand elle comprit que Robin était en train de se livrer, son coeur s'accélèra. Elle entendit les gardes l'attraper. Elle s'apprêtait à intervenir mais Petit Jean l'en empêcha. "Si tu fais ça, ils t'attraperont." Chuchota t'il. "Ils sont trop nombreux." La jeune femme était désemparée. Elle regardait les hommes emmener Robin, et elle ne put rien faire. Des larmes glisserent sur ses joues sans qu'elle ne puisse les retenir. Quand toute la garde du Prince furent partis, ils rejoignerent les autres à l'hôpital puis ils preparerent un plan pour sauver Robin.

Robin s'était rendu à l'évidence, il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour lui. Mais un immense poids s'était soulevé de son coeur. Ils étaient sains et saufs. Le Prince avait respecté sa parole. Il ne toucherait plus un seul cheveux de la tête de Marianne. '' Et moi non plus... '' pensa tristement Robin. Il était partagé. Il n'avait jamais aimé une femme comme il avait aimé Marianne. C'était la première, l'unique, et la dernière. Pas un instant il ne regrettait d'avoir donné sa vie pour elle. C'était ce que faisaient les chevaliers. Robin soupira en repensant à ses vieux rêves de gamins de devenir chevalier. Il n'en avait jamais eu la chance mais avait mené une vie selon leur code d'honneur, et il en était fier. Aujourd'hui, il venait de sauver la dame de ses pensées et de lui permettre de réaliser ses rêves. Alors tant pis si personne ne venait le sauver lui.

Marianne avec l'aide des compagnon de Robin etablirent un plan pour sauver leur ami. Ils avaient prévu de prendre en embuscade le char où ils avaient enfermé Robin. Tandis que d'autres se cachaient dans les arbres et tiraient sur tous les gardes. Mais ils avaient aussi pensé qu'ils ne pourraient plus rester dans la forêt de Sherwood, le Prince savait maintenant où ils résidaient et il n'hesiterait pas à y mettre le feu une bonne fois pour toute. Alors Marianne avait pour mission avec la mère, d'emmener tous les villageois loin d'ici. Elles avaient pris les deux charrettes et avaient embarqués femmes et enfants tandis que les hommes partaient combattre. Il faudrait reconstruire tout ce qui avait été fait, mais avec l'argent de Marianne il serait facile d'acheter tout les materiaux pour mettre tout le monde en sécurité. Marianne souhaita bon courage aux compagnons et demanda promesse a petit Jean qu'il ramènerait Robin sain et sauf. Elle le prit dans ses bras puis le laissa partir alors que la mère vint la trouver pour partir elles aussi de l'autre côté. Marianne monta sur la charrette et ordonna aux chevaux d'avancer. Elle partit le coeur lourd et triste mais la tête pleine d'espoir de pouvoir un jour vivre la vie dont elle rêvait avec l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Comme prévu, les amis de Robin embusquèrent le char. Ça leur valut un grand nombre de blessés, puisque Robin était très bien gardé, mais ils réuissirent à l'extirper, et Robin eut la satisfaction d'assomer le Prince Jean avec une bûche. Depuis que ses amis étaient venu le chercher, il avait reprit espoir. Il connaissait leur plan de bouger tout le monde et était rassuré qu'il n'y ai ainsi aucunes représailles. S'ils arrivaient à s'en sortir aujourd'hui, ils seraient définitivement libres, et c'est ce qu'ils firent. Ils volèrent un cheval, et le coffre des taxes qui venaient d'être récoltées à Sherwood, pour faire bonne mesure. Puis ils s'en allèrent sans demander leur reste. Ils firent ainsi quelques jours de cheval avant d'enfin rejoindre leurs villageois. Robin était soulagé qu'aucun ne fut blessé, mais il y avait une seule personne qui comptait en cet instant pour lui, qu'il avait terriblement envie de revoir. Il posa pied à terre dans la clairière du nouveau campement, et à peine était-il descendu de son cheval qu'il la vit déboucher dans la clairière, par l'autre côté de la forêt. Son coeur se serra quand il la vit, et il resta pétrifié, se demandant encore si c'était un rêve qu'il vivait. Ses yeux croisèrent les siens, de là où elle se tenait.

Marianne, la mère, ainsi que le reste des villageois avaient fait une pause dans une clairière, attendant le reste de leur compagnon, pour partir encore plus loin afin de ne plus jamais être retrouvés. Ils avaient monté un campement de fortune pour passer la nuit. Quelques tentes et un feu de camp au milieu. La jeune femme ne cessa de penser à Robin durant ce moment, priant qu'il revienne sain et sauf. Elle ne pouvait imaginer le perdre, il était l'âme de ces villageois. Quand elle entendit des hommes au loin et le pas des chevaux, elle était en train de jouer avec les enfants. Elle se leva et leur ordonna de se rendre dans les tentes. Elle ne savait pas encore de qui il s'agissait. Elle s'avanca avec méfiance, puis quand elle finit par reconnaître la silhouette du garçon elle sortit complètement de sa cachette. Elle croisa son regard et elle sentit son coeur rebattre a nouveau dans sa poitrine comme si il avait cessé depuis la disparition de Robin. Un large sourire s'étira sur son visage, Et elle se mit à courir en direction du jeune homme.

Robin la vit courir à sa rencontre, son sourire à lui aussi s'étira, et avant même d'y avoir pensé il s'était mis à courir vers elle lui aussi, venant à sa rencontre. Puis finallement, ils finirent par se rencontrer, et Marianne jailli dans ses bras, il referma ses bras autour de son dos, la soulevant de terre, puis la faisant tournoyer en riant. Il en avait les larmes aux yeux, il n'était plus maître de ses émotions. C'était des larmes de tout en même temps qui coulaient sur ses joues. De peur, de joie, de soulagement. De bonheur. de paix. D'amour. Il la serra le plus fort possible contre lui, comme s'il craignait qu'elle disparaisse, ou qu'il la perde de nouveau. Il voulait imprimer la forme de son corps contre le sien, et imprimer cet instant à jamais dans sa mémoire.

Quand leur deux corps se rencontrerent, un feu d'artifice jaillit dans le coeur de Marianne. Une explosion de sentiments l animait toute entière. Elle se sentait vivre et pour de bon cette fois. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversés elle croyait enfin a leur bonheur et à leur vie ensemble. Les enfants étaient sortis des tentes, sous l'accord de la mère et se dirigeaient vers eux, heureux de revoir Robin, plusieurs d'entre eux chantonnerent "ouh les amoureux" Et Marianne laissa échapper un rire légèrement gêné. Elle lâcha son étreinte en regardant Robin pour voir sa réaction.

Robin la serra contre lui, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il la souleva de tête, et rit, le visage enfoui dans ses cheveux. Il les caressa doucement, humant leur doux parfum de fleur et de forêt. Puis elle se déagea, en entendant les enfants parler, et il resta un bras enserré autour d'elle, se tournant aussi vers eux. Il rougit un peu en les entendant, croisant le regard amusé de Marianne. Il étouffa un petit rire lui aussi. Il faut dire que c'était assez embarassant. Il s'accroupit vers ses petits amis et murmura quelsue chose à leur oreille. Il s'écrièrent tous '' Beuuurk. Ah. Pouah '' et ils détalèrent vers la forêt pour retourner à leurs occupations. Il murmura avec un sourire, répondant à l'interrogation silencieuse de Marianne '' Je leur ai dis qu'ils avaient bien raison, et que d'ailleurs, je n'allais pas tarder à te faire un bisou sur la bouche." Il rit silencieusement en regardant vers là où ils étaient parti. '' Aaaah les enfants..." puis il reposa les yeux sur Marianne.

Marianne regarda Robin se pencha et les enfants s'aglutinèrent autour de lui, et il leur murmura quelque chose. Elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches en penchant la tête sur le côté, et quand il se releva elle le regarda plein d'interrogation voyant les enfants écoeurés fuir dans la clairière. Quand Robin répondit à ses questions, elle ne put s'empêcher de rire aux éclats, elle attrapa sa main et se posta devant le garçon, en le fixant droit dans les yeux, elle fronça les sourcils. "Et alors.. Je l'attend, mon bisou..." avant qu'il ne réponde, elle posa une main sur sa nuque et s'approcha. Elle déposa un bref et rapide baiser sur sa joue avant de se reculer. "Non en faite ils ont raison, c'est vraiment trop dégoûtant !" Elle sourit amusé et fit demi avant de courir dans la même direction que les enfants, le laissant seul au milieu de la clairière.

Robin la laissa faire tranquillement, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle s'en aille. Il la regarda partir, un peu perdu, puis s'empressa de la poursuivre en courant. Si elle croyait qu'elle allait s'en tirer comme ça... Il venait de la récupérer, et le petit baiser qu'elle lui avait donné avait largement suffi à en vouloir encore d'autre. Il la suivit en riant, zigzagant entre les arbres, lui laissant un peu d'avance parcequ'il aimait ça et qu'il aimait plus que tout la voir comme ça, radieuse, essoufllée, quelques feuilles prises dans les cheveux. Il avait l'impression que la forêt n'était plus qu'à eux deux, et que le temps s'était figé autour. '' Fais attention, lança-t-il. Rappelle moi la dernière fois que tu t'es précipité seule dans une forêt, c'est moi qui ai du aller te chercher...''

Marianne tournait la tête pour vérifier que le garçon la suivait. Car elle n'avait pas fait tout ça pour qu'il la laisse partir sans rien dire. Ses cheveux volaient et claquaient au vent, la brise fraîche frôlait ses joues rougies. Elle tournait autour des arbres, glissant ses mains sur l'écorce des troncs. Son rire s'élevait dans les airs et son sourire illuminait la forêt. "Tu viendras de nouveau me chercher, alors." Répondit elle avec amusement. Puis quand elle eut un peu d'avance, bien qu'elle savait que ce n'était pas parce qu'elle courait vraiment très vite mais plutôt que le garçon la laissait croire qu'elle gagnait, elle s'accroupit et se cacha derrière de gros buissons, retenant son rire et sa respiration.

Robin avait totalement prit confiance en lui, il suivait Marianne de manière à garder un oeil sur elle, il savait que d'ici quelques minutes il accélererait pour la pièger. Mais son sourire s'affaissa un peu quand il s'apperçu soudain qu'elle avait disparu. Il n'en laissa rien paraître au début, agissant comme s'il savait très bien où elle se trouvait. Il avançait doucement, se sentant comme un petit garçon qui jouait à cache-cache, ou bien un chasseur à la poursuite de sa proie. Puis il commença à lui parler un peu pour la distraire, et ainsi l'amadouer, dans l'espoir que peut-être elle finirait par sortir. '' J'aurais peut-être mieux fait de ne jamais aller t'y chercher, dans cette forêt." Dit-il avec un sourire en coin." Ça m'aurait évité quelques... Tracas disons."

Elle observait le garçon au travers des branchages du buisson, elle voyait son sourire disparaître très légèrement, alors elle aurait voulu sortir et lui sauter dans les bras, et lui dire qu'elle ne partirait jamais. Puis il prit la parole, elle savait que c'était pour la taquiner, elle s empêcha de répliquer quelque chose pour ne pas se trahir et le faire maronner un peu. Ce moment, ce jeu, fit ressurgir des souvenirs de quand elle était enfant et qu'elle jouait à cache cache avec son père et sa dame de compagnie. Dame Gertrude ! Est ce qu'elle était toujours au château entre les mains de son oncle? Ou avait elle réussi à s'échapper? Elle était sa seule famille. Elle se releva subitement, sortant de sa cachette, le visage terne. "Robin... Je dois partir." Elle n aurait jamais pensé prononcé ces mots après tout ça. Elle attendait ces moments de joie et de tranquillité depuis si longtemps et ils avaient enfin l'occasion de vivre une vie en paix. Elle s'approcha de Robin et prit ses mains sans les siennes.

Robin tourna brusquement la tête lorsqu'elle surgit de nulle part, mais son sourire s'affaissa, et ses sourcils se froncèrent. Quoiqu'il se passe, elle était préoccupée par quelque chose. Elle s'approcha et mit ses mains dans les siennes. '' Pourquoi ? '' souffla-t-il. Il commençait à avoir les entrailles contractées, il sentait un frisson glacé le parcourir. Est-ce qu'elle voulait dire '' partir '' comme '' partir définitivement ''? L'idée de la perdre à nouveau ne le réjouissait pas, mais il saurait écouter ses raisons. Si c'était quelque chose d'important pour elle, alors il ne se mettrait pas en travers de son chemin.

Ses pupilles étaient dilatées, et l'on pouvoir apercevoir de la peur au fond de son regard. Sa plus grande peur maintenant était de le perdre de nouveau, de le quitter.. Ils venaient de se retrouver et elle ne souhaitait plus le lâcher. Pourtant, elle y était obligée.. Sa raison la poussait à partir à la recherche de Dame Gertrude. "Je dois retrouver ma dame de compagnie.. Elle est ma seule..." Son visage se ternit en repensant à son père. "Famille." Elle ne savait pas si elle avait pu s'échapper ou si le Prince Jean avait déversé toute sa colère sur elle. "Pars, va mettre les villageois en sécurité.. Je reviendrai." Peut être, pensa t'elle dans sa tête. Seule contre l'armée de gardes elle n'était sûre de rien. Elle ne savait même pas comment elle procéderait et avait l'impression de se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Peut être que si elle se rendait... Son oncle ne poursuivrait plus Robin, et le garçon et les villageois seraient en sécurité. Elle chassa cette pensée de son esprit en secouant la tête. Peut être que cela était trop égoïste, mais elle n'imaginait pas vivre sa vie enfermée et sans lui. Elle était très partagée. Elle regarda Robin, les yeux brillants, avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de le serrer contre elle comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait.

Robin l'écouta tranquillement, et il voulu la prendre dans ses bras mais elle s'y fondit elle-même. Il la serra contre lui comme il ne l'avait jamais fait avant, comme pour imprimer le souvenir de son corps et de sa personne contre lui. Il ne voulait plus jamais avoir à être séparé d'elle, mais il comprenait. Marianne avait si peu de gens sur qui compter dans sa vie. Si cette servante était si importante pour elle alors il comprenait que Marianne lutte et n'abandonne pas. C'est ce qu'elle faisait toujours, et c'est la raison pour laquelle il l'amait tant. Il la serra, les bras croisés dans son dos, sa main caressant ses longs cheveux bruns d'un geste rassurant et protecteur. '' Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que l'on peut faire pour t'aider '' demanda-t-il. '' Est-ce que tu as un plan, quelque part par où commencer ? ". Il ne doutait pas du courage et de la volonté de Marianne, mais voulait snassurer qu'elle ne fonçait pas tête baissée, dans quelque chose de trop dangereux pour elle.

Marianne se détacha alors de Robin, et plongea son regard dans les siens. Ses yeux étaient noyés de peur à l'idée de retomber prisonnière de son oncle, Mais une étincelle de courage venait éclairer ceux ci, un courage qui ne pouvait exister sans le soutien de Robin. Elle puisait sa force en lui, elle ne voulait pas le décevoir et tentait d'être a sa hauteur. Elle aimait tant ce qu'il était, un homme bon, généreux, loyal, qui ne vascillait jamais. Elle secoua négativement la tête après sa question. Non, aucun plans.. Elle essaya tout de même de le rassurer.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien. Tant que tu es vivant, tout ira bien."

Elle esquissa un dernier sourire en sa direction avant de tourner les talons. Elle se dirigea vers le cheval qu'ils avaient déjà sellé pour elle et mit le pied à l'etrier avant de se hisser sur l'animal. Elle attrapa la capuche de son habit et la retourna sur sa tête, un arc glissé sur son dos.

"Si je ne suis pas revenu dans 7 jours... Ne vient pas me chercher."

Elle talonna pour ordonner au cheval d'avancer et partit en direction du château.

Robin sourit légèrement, il n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui lui parle de cette manière, comme s'il comptait vraiment, et il se rendait compte en la regardant partir à quel point elle comptait pour lui. Il aurait aimé au fond de lui jouer l'égoïste, refuser qu'elle s'en aille, s'assurer de ne pas la perdre, mais qui était-il pour la faire ployer. Elle avait une volonté hors du commun, et si une femme devait être capable de faire face à cet horrible Prince seule, c'était bien elle. Il regarda le petit point s'éloigner, et la regarda jusqu'à ce qu'il ne la voit plus. C'est à cet instant qu'il sortit de sa transe, se tournant vers son campement. Il mit de côté ses états d'âme et tracas personnels, et fit face à ses responsabilités. Il avait un devoir envers tous ces gens qui croyaient en lui, et n'allait pas s'y dérober. Robin reprit son arc, le passa sur son épaule, et le regard déterminé alla discuter avec ses compagnons de ce qu'ils auraient à faire pour protéger ses villageois.


End file.
